the last wolf faunus
by spitfyre1
Summary: After summer passed Taiyang stopped seeing ruby for ruby and only saw summer. Never allowed to follow her dream she runs away. Watch as she progresses as the winter maiden.
1. Chapter 1

The fateful night

One day a 3 year old girl with black hair that were tipped with crimson was playing hide and seek with her older sister. Her name was Ruby Rose was her name, she was having a lot of fun but when her sister was close to finding her their father Taiyang called out to them for lunch. Little did the know that a girl with silver hair and ice blue eyes was watching from the bushes.

"Ruby Rose…. You have the pure heart and willpower I've been searching for. Are you the one to be the next?"

For the next year this girl kept an eye on the girl and never once saw a flaw in the young girl so that night she used her powers to call out to her in the cool winter air.

 **Ruby pov**

I woke up to a slightly cold breeze I looked around and saw that I had forgotten to close my bedroom window. I went to close the window but heard a voice all of the sudden

"Ruby I have been watching you for the last year you have something I'm looking for I will be around for when you wish to seek me out child one day we will meet. But know this the man you call father will change soon when that day comes and you wish to obtain the strength of will to achieve your dream follow your heart my power will call to you. I look forward to the day when we can meet face to face my dear." I looked around for the source of the voice and couldn't see anything so I got scared and ran to my mom. She saw the fear in my eyes and let me sleep with her and dad that night.

 _ **Time skip 7 years later**_

That year my mom went on a mission and never came back. I wasn't very happy for a long while but my sister helped me get through it all but our dad changed he was way to overprotective I had applied to signal the school that would help to start training me to become a huntress like my mom. I got a letter saying that they would love to accept me into the school but that my father told them to not let her into the school.

"Dad why cant I go to signal? Yang got to go!" I yelled at him

"It's to dangerous Ruby" he replied.

This had been going on since I got the letter last month he always said the same thing. I was mad yang was in school and always hung out with her friends when not in school I didn't have anyone. So one night I made a decision I packed my backpack and leapt out the window. I walked across my fathers lawn but half way through I felt like something was calling out to me. I tried to resist the feeling but I couldn't I followed the feeling up the cliff to where my moms grave was. I stood their looking down at my moms grave tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Ruby Rose." a voice called out to me

 **No ones pov**

As Ruby turned around she say a woman in a white dress with silver hair and blue eyes they stood their looking into each others eyes not saying anything for awhile until a cold breeze blew through the clearing causing Ruby to wrap the red cloak she wore around her tighter.

"Ruby do you believe in destiny?" the woman asked

The girl in question had a curious look on her face and replied with one word that mad the woman smile "yes."

"My dear I have watched you grow these years and know you wish to become a huntress just like your mother. Your father has kept you from this dream and you destiny if you so wish I can take you with me to train you as your grandmother taught me and your mother." she said

"Who are you and why would you help me?" Ruby asked but the older woman could see a glint of excitement in her eyes.

A long silence followed after what the older woman said " My name Is Azul Rose your mother Summer Rose was my sister. I'm sorry I never got to meet you till now."

"you're my aunt?" she said the surprise and joy apparent in her voice. But before anyone could say anything else the forest around them seemed to come alive with grimm beowolfs attacked in massive numbers.

 **Rubys pov**

'There are more then I can count' thought a very scared and trembling Ruby

This had not gone unnoticed by Azul she glanced at me and smiled " don't worry Ruby I'll take care of this you just stay close to you mothers grave." she told me. I looked in her eyes but was amazed when a icy blue flame shot out of her eyes when she turned around and walked slowly towards the grimm she pulled out the bow on her back that I hadn't noticed before and instantly notched 3 arrows and let them loose at the beowolfs. She moved at amazing paces shooting arrow after arrow but she was being over taken so she took out her quiver and attached it to bow. I watched in amazement as the two items expanded into a scythe. Like me she must have had speed as her semblance because she started moving at amazing speed taking down dozens of beowolfs at a time. That's when I noticed something the blade of her scythe was glowing blue, I looked closer and saw that even when she missed a slice with her slice the space around the blade froze and ice spears impaled the surrounding area. Couldn't believe my eyes. It was like she was using magic I was so amazed at how well she fought that I hadn't even noticed that she had finished off all of those beowolfs were either dead or frozen.

She looked at me with those flaming eyes or they were a second ago now she was back to her normal ice blue eyes. "yes my dear I am your auntie. I have seen great potential in you my dear. Do you wish for me to train you?" she asked me.

"Its always been my dream to become a huntress like my mom…. I would love to be taught by her sister. Especially if she trained alongside my mom when she was my age." I answered without even a hint of hesitation. But then I felt a tingle in my nose and looked around and realized that some of the dust she had used was still floating in the air. I felt like sneezing for a second but then something happened I began to get dizzy and passed out.

 **Time skip one day**

I woke up the next morning in a daze not really sure what happened when I heard "Good morning little pup." I looked up and saw my aunt sitting in a chair reading a book she hadn't even looked up from the book when she said that. Then she bent the corner of the page marking where she was and looked at me with a serious expression. " I can see the look of confusion of why I call you that and before I tell you I have to say I am sorry my dear. With the dust that I accidentally exposed you too from the crack in the barrel of blooming rose the dust infused with you this has happened before to me as well." it was then I noticed the white and silver fox ears on her head. She was a faunus the whole time and I hadn't even realized it. Then I realized what she said and realized the soft thing brushing against my leg I jump out of the bed as fast as I could. I couldn't find what the source was " that was your tail my dear." she then guided me to the mirror on the wall and I saw two new things on my body that I didn't have before. A wolfs tail and ears were on my body now both black and tipped with red just like my hair. " you have turned into a wolf faunus my dear I'm sorry I did this to you…"

I couldn't believe my eyes but I wasn't upset " This is so cool!" I said and she was laughing after what I said registered in her head.

"well you took this amazingly well It took me years to accept what I was now. Theirs another thing my dear. If I'm gonna train you I need to tell you a story." she told me.

I sat down on the chair next to her and she gave me a cup of tea.

"Ruby have you heard of the story of the maidens?"

 **A/N**

 **This was an idea I came up with I want to make it into a whole story but was wanting to see what others said please let me know what you think**

 **I do not own RWBY all rights go to roosterteeth**

 **P.S**

 **This is my first fanfic so don't lay into me that hard please**


	2. Chapter 2

The winters rose

 **A/n**

 **To be honest I'm amazed at how good this was received one of my reviewers were complaining about the fact that ruby was turned into a faunus by a dust leak from Azul's weapon. To be entirely honest those stories are the best I've read really and I felt that I needed to make ruby a faunus in this story because then she'd be more reliant on her instincts and less shy especially when we get to the romance part. I've seen tons of great fanfics with blake and ruby but I wanted to make my own. I feel like it'd work better if they shared the fact that they are both faunus it would bring them closer more naturally. We'll get to that later though.**

 **I got so excited when my email began to get emails telling me your following the story I had to write another chapter fast.**

 **I'm not entirely sure how much into depth I'm gonna do Ruby's time with Azul but I will have flashbacks when needed.**

 **I don't own RWBY all credit goes to monty R.I.P and Roosterteeth**

R **uby's pov**

I had been training with my aunt for the last month, let me tell you she doesn't take it easy. I have learned though that with my new faunus senses I have way better sense of everything around me. When we weren't training she taught me what it was like to be a faunus, I struggled at first with some of my urges at first. That was the first thing she taught me was that since I was a young faunus I would often tend to act like my animal counterpart. For the past week Azul has been training me in hand to hand combat since I didn't have a weapon of my own but I really want to learn how to learn to use the scythe like my aunt Azul and uncle qrow.

"Ruby I have to go into town today for groceries you may be fine eating raw to very little cooked meat but I wont. I'm gonna be gone for a little while, I want you to practice working with dust especially the ones that deal with water and ice." my aunt told me this wasn't a surprise really I have a natural talent for using lighting and fire dust but not ice or water, so she's been pushing me to use those more often so I can get used to it faster. I didn't answer her in words but I did nod my head and grabbed my dust case and walked outside into the snow. I grabbed the ice dust from my case and began to channel my aura into the crystal slowly. I was so intent on trying to get this dust mastered I hadn't noticed that my aunt was looking intently at my first try for the day before she left. Channeling my aura into the dust something happened, like the day when I left dads house I got this strong urge to try something new regarding the dust in my stomach. Since the last time I got this feeling it lead me to my aunt and turned my life around for the better I decided to listen to it again.

Channeling my aura in I took the crystal and let the dust loose into the air around me, then using my aura I formed it into ice crystals all around my body and willed it to fly straight towards the nearby target dummy all the ice spears buried themselves into its chest. I heard clapping behind me when my aunt said with pride in her voice," good job Ruby you learned that unlike lightning and fire dust you cant just create the for you want with ice and water you have to allow it to guide you to what you want, in time you'll learn to be capable of hearing the voice of winter without having to listen. Eventually you'll be so in touch with it your natural instinct will be the same as the dust." she then waved at me and began her trek into town.

I worked on getting more used to these dust types for the next hour or so when I started to get hungry so I went inside and grabbed a snack but after I put the food in my mouth I heard a loud howl. I looked out the window and saw that their was a massive pack of beowolfs. I'm not gonna lie I was scared, but I had to do something so I ran into the basement and looked around. Then the feeling rose again I looked to my left and saw 2 swords laying down next to each other, it was like they were calling out to me. On closer look it had the rose symbol that me and my mom wore for our emblem. The only 2 people I know who ever used that emblem was me and her. I reached out and gripped the two swords, all of the sudden the world faded.

"Ruby sweetheart." a voice called behind me

I turned around and almost cried when I saw who it was, " Mom"

"My dear if your hearing this you found winters rose I made this weapon while infusing my aura into the blades in hopes that one day you would find them. The knowledge on how to use them will flow into you from the moment you touch them good luck my little rose." as the world came back into view I noticed that the swords were attached to a pair of elbow length gloves via a chain. I pulled the gloves on and the chains wrapped around the gloves, then I remembered the beowolfs that I needed to take care of. I ran out of the house and started fighting out of nowhere it was like I had been using these blades for years I was hacking and slashing beowolfs left and right, I threw a blade at one that was charging and impaled the thing in the head, I pulled back and did a flip spinning both blades around slashing all the grimm around me. ( **A/N kind of like what blake did in her trailer.)** just when I thought I got rid of the grimm a bunch more beowolfs came out but this time a lot of ursa and death stalkers came out as well. Then a flash of a new thing happening. I sheathed the blades and attached both blades by the hilts. A mechanism clicked and the sheaths extended over the hilts and extended then both blades shot out of one end…. A long scythe bigger than my own body was in both of my hands. It was red and silver with my moms symbol right above the blade. I was amazed my mothers weapon was amazing so I prepared by crouching into a fighting stance. Then activating my semblance I dashed into the crowd and started hacking and slashing purely on instinct. ( **A/N basically what she did in her trailer but she didn't have the gun attachment.)** when a deathstalker tried to throw its stinger at me I threw the portion of the chain still wrapped around my gloves around the stinger and yanked it so the stinger didn't even get close to me then used its own strength to launch me into the air. Flipping forward I began to drop yanking on my chain hard launching me forward so fast that when I hit it the blade of the scythe burst through the bone armor and killed it instantly.

"well well well look at what you found. Your mothers blades have been sitting in my basement for years building up dust because I couldn't figure out how to use them like she did. But look at you wielding not only the swords but also figuring out how to bring out its scythe form." aunt Azul said to me nearly making me jump out of my cloths. I turned around and saw her their with a few bags of groceries with a slight smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. " I have to say its been a long while since I've seen winters rose in action. I do believe it's time we started training with the blades." I was about to tell he about the moves my moms aura memory was teaching me how to use her weapon like her but she said before I could say anything. " yes I'm well aware of her aura is probably why I thought your mother was here but its been many years and I myself have developed a few new skills with scythes since she was around. Your free to keep that weapon if you want it only seems fair that you use it my dear." I flipped a switch and the blade began to return to its dual wield sword state. But I noticed something that stopped my heart, their was red pieces of cloth scattered around the clearing I looked at my cloak and saw it was shredded.

I collapsed with tears in my eyes " the cloak my mom gave me, its ruined." Azul placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

" come with me I have an idea, my dear I have one more item you mother had before she left. I have a feeling she would want you to have it." she led me into the house with the bags in her hand. She then went into her room and brought out a box. After she handed it to me and I opened the box I was almost in tears, it was my moms white cloak sitting their.

'Ruby I left a cloak for you with you auntie I hope one day you'll be able to wear it' a voice sounded in my head. I was so happy I was crying my eyes out. I didn't even notice my aunt leaving. I brought my moms cloak up to my room and fell asleep with it cuddled up to my chest. I woke up in the middle of the night and had an idea, I grabbed the needle I keep on my desk for when I'm designing my future combat attire. When morning came I had just finished up when aunt Azul came in and saw the cloak. It was my mothers white with our emblem sewed into the cloaked part made out of my own red cloak. Draped around my shoulders. She just smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded and told me breakfast was ready and that we'd begin training with my moms weapon afterwards.

 **A/N**

 **Should ruby make it so her new weapon still has the high impact sniper rifle or any other attachment let me know how you feel and what her addition should be.**

 **Please drop a review and tell me how you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first meeting

Thursday, February 8, 2018

11:33 AM

 **A/N**

 **So I decided to start with the cannon timeline Ruby will already be the winter maiden but don't worry I want it to be that Ruby is slightly traumatized from her aunts death she'll be a little standoffish at first, this I plan on Ruby flashbacking on occasion to somethings that happen. I'm not sure how to quiet explain how Azul managed to get away from ozpin and the rest without them knowing where she went but I'm open to taking advice on that subject, I do have an idea for her death but I want to hear other ideas since im not committed to the idea.**

 **I don't own RWBY all credit goes to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **No ones pov**

In a remote corner of vale lies a dust shop named dust till dawn Ruby was reading a weapons catalog with her swords strapped to her back and hip she had her white headphones over her human ears but her wolf ears were still listening to anything that could happen around her. She had her white hood was over her head unintentionally hiding her faunus parts because the cape hid her tail from anyone who was looking at her from behind.

suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and yanked it so she would turn around and yanked her hood down. " didn't you hear me kid I said hands in the air." she narrowed her eyes and punched him so hard he went through the window in the front. She quickly activated her semblance and landed on his chest to make sure the thug didn't get back up. A man in a bowler hat looked at her with confusion and told his thugs to get her. Activating the button on the inside of her gloves causing the chains on the end of her swords to extend and wrap around her arms. The sheaths ejected both blades the one on her hip shot out, the hilt slammed into the first thugs face knocking him out. Yanking on both chains she grabbed both blades out of the air. She then began to dance around using her semblance and swords to dodge the bullets that were being shot at her using her chains to trip up the thugs and her her hands feet and the hilt of her swords to knock them out.

Feeling that the bowler hat guy was significantly stronger than the thugs in suites, she sheathed her blades and attached them to bring out her scythe. "well kid I can honestly say this has been an eventful evening but I'm afraid this has come to an end." raising the cane in his hand the tip popped out like the crosshairs of a weapon shot a flare at ruby. Her eyes sparkled slightly and rose her hand, when she did a wall of ice sprouted out in front of her once the flare hit the ice the ice shattered causing a kind of mist effect. She looked around to find the thief and couldn't find him but her faunus senses she heard his shoes on metal. Looking up she saw him climbing the ladder on a nearby building. Using the new sniper function on her scythe mode she shot at the ground and used the recoil to launch herself up the building landing on top Ruby shouted out for him to stop. Turned around to say something but before he could a bullhead rose and he climbed in shouting "end of the line." he threw an item that Ruby recognized as a fire dust crystal and then heard him shoot. She reacted as fast as possible her eyes slightly sparkled again and the explosion was blocked off by a wall of ice. Then a blonde woman came out of nowhere wielding a riding crop. She swung the thing around and the wall of ice that ruby had created shattered and the shards were sent flying at the plane then he went into the cock pit and a woman cloaked in shadows stepped out. She started to use fire by using the fire dust she had in her sleeves. I decided to pull a page from her book I pretended like I was doing the same but instead of fire ice shot out. I formed ice spears around me and shot them towards her with the ice and crystals from the blonde woman the woman shot a massive heat wave evaporating both of our attacks. Then I felt my feet getting hot I used the same trick and froze the ground around me while the blonde leapt out of the way right before an explosion sounded. I could see that both the women around me widened their eyes when they saw me standing in the same spot with mist from when her fire collided with my ice swirling around my feet. Then the door of the bullhead closed on the surprised woman and flew away.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes and decided to play off what just happened like I over used all of my dust. Looking down at the sleeve of my shirt I rubbed it and said, " man I used all the dust I infused into my shirt. It's such a pain in the ass to refill this thing."

next thing I knew I was in an room in a police station. My winters rose was confiscated by the cops. I wasn't even really paying attention to the blonde going on about how my actions had put people into danger blah blah blah. Honestly my attention was grabbed more when a man in a green suit holding a cup in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. "Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes."

truth be told that was a really weird and creepy way of introducing yourself I kind of got pissed "what the hell kind of way is to try to introduce yourself to a girl.?!"

he rose an eyebrow at that and took a sip of his cup, the blonde woman in the corner was trying not to laugh at that by rolling her eyes at the situation. "I am sorry about that I did not mean to make you think I was trying that. But changing subject where have you been for the passed 5 years? Nobody has seen hide nor tail ( **no pun intended.)** since the day you ran away."

Ruby looked at him for a full minute before saying anything" my father taiyang wouldn't let me apply to signal to follow my dream of being a huntress he just kept telling me it was dangerous, while letting my older sister go into the school without so much as a complaint I couldn't take it anymore so I ran."

he took a sip of his cup again, " then may I ask where you learned to do this?' he asked when the blond woman showed a video of me beating up all those thugs.

" After I ran I went to my moms grave to say goodbye when my teacher appeared out of nowhere and offered to teach me how to fight." was all ruby responded. He just looked at me with a expecting eye knowing he wouldn't have to ask ruby his next question. " my teachers and aunts name was Azul rose." when he heard that name he looked at the video again and his eyes widened even further.

" hard to believe I didn't recognize the weapons you were using earlier they were vaguely familiar but I didn't recognize it before that's a weapon used by one of the best students to ever graduate from my school Summer rose. But its slightly modified." then it hit him again and he looked at me. " and that cloak while slightly altered is also hers then."

all Ruby did was sit their smirking while he made those connections until she said "yes my auntie had my mothers weapons and one of her cloaks so when we were attacked by grimm I grabbed it and afterwards I decided to take them as my weapon. But during the fight the cloak my mom gave to me got destroyed so I combined my moms and mine together."

"what I don't understand miss rose is that neither of your parents are faunus so how are you one?" this time it was the blond who asked this this time

"accident with a bunch of dust turned me into a faunus when I was ten." ruby replied

other than the slight widening of her eyes she said nothing, " if I'm not mistaken you said you wanted to become a huntress." Ozpin said. After getting a nod from ruby he looked at the woman and said "well alright then, but I'm gonna have to test you to see how far you are in your studies." as If anticipating this he pulled out a packet of papers and handed them to ruby. She smirked and used her semblance breezing through the whole thing in a few minutes. He gave her a sceptical look and looked through it and dropped his mug. He looked at the blond and said, " Glynda look at this just glancing at it this is a perfect score." she took it and went through the whole thing and her jaw dropped to the floor and nodded in confirmation. He typed a few things into his scroll and welcomed ruby into beacon.

the next day she stood their waiting for the bullhead to take her to beacon when she heard a voice she hadn't heard In round 5 years now, "RUBY IS THAT YOU?!"

Ruby shook her head and looked behind her with her ears wiggling on her head saying " hello yang."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, to one of my reviewers the reason I made ruby a wolf faunus and not a fox like her aunt was because she wasn't born a faunus she was transformed. I don't think it would've been very likely if they got the same traits.**

 **Another reviewer asked my why the gloves? Truthfully I looked up Summer Rose to see if she had a cannon weapon confirmed yet. I found an amazing picture of her with a weapon like that I was amazed at how good it looked. Google Summer Rose it was one of the top pictures their.**

 **Also before you start ragging me on copying the episode of rwby. Sorry I plan to follow the story somewhat, meaning I will probably have some similarities but I plan on going my own way from here for now, with mentions of cannon events. I just felt like this one needed to be done since it was the start of cannon.**

 **Follow favorite or review to let me know how its going.**


	4. Chapter 4

The reunion

 **Ruby's pov**

Their was a long silence where we just looked at each other without saying anything. Truth be told I had totally forgotten that she was starting at beacon this year.

Ruby where have you been for the last 5 years?! We looked everywhere for you, why did you leave, and what's with those ears? You didn't have those before you left" Yang asked me in a quiet voice making me think she knows exactly why I decided to leave.

I narrowed my eyes at her and said " I left Yang because I had nobody dad wouldn't let me enter signal, he denied me my dream all because I looked like mom. You where never around you would rather have been out on the town with your friends all the time instead of spending time with your own sister." I said I not even paying attention to the second half of her question. By this point I was barely containing my anger not wanting to make a scene but I did notice that the temperature around use had dropped slightly.

"what about your ears you weren't a faunus last time I checked rubes." she said

all I did was say with a lot of anger in my voice " a lot of things change Yang, I happen to love my ears and tail, you got a problem with my heritage?" she didn't say anything but the hurt was evident in her eyes. I didn't really care though so I turned around and grabbed my bags then boarded the bullhead. On the way up I was reading about faunus culture. 'one day I might visit the island where faunus live. It sounds like a nice place.' I thought. Then I got the feeling that someone was looking at me, I looked around and when I finally found the person looking at me we made eye contact, silver met amber. She looked away swiftly and I went back to my book. Then I noticed that someone else was looking at me, I knew who this one was though I looked up and directly into Yang's eyes. We stared for a long time, I could see an unsaid sentence flash in her lilac eyes. She was sending me the message saying she will get me to forgive her and reignite our sisterly bond. After I got that I just looked away. Then a blond kid was looking like he was going to hurl.

I walked over to him and began rubbing his back soothingly I gave him a cup of water and some pills I take that sooths my own body when I make a mistake of eating chocolate. He took them and visibly relaxed, "Thanks that feels so much better but why'd you help me you don't even know me." the boy asked.

I just giggled and said " I'm a faunus I honestly didn't want to deal with having to deal with smelling vomit. My sense of smell is quite a bit higher than yours. Besides If your motion sickness is as bad as when I eat chocolate I know how bad it is."

He just smiled and held out his hand "Jaune arc." I took his had and introduced myself as well. I noticed his sword sheathed at his side and smiled.

"I see you're a fan of using swords too huh, though it looks like yours is a bit more simple than mine." I pulled out winter and rose showing him my blades." I said. He looked amazed at the intricate design of the blade.

"yea, mine is just a hand me down though, been in my family for generations." he said pulling his out. I saw his was just a plain old sword no bells or whistles like mine did. We talked for awhile about our blades. He was amazed when I told him that my blades were originally my mothers. Was even more surprised that I told him I added smg attachment to the sword form, and when combined a high impact sniper rifle. "weren't you scared of ruining your mothers swords?"

I just smiled and shook my head saying, " I like to think that it's what she wanted, my mom was one of the best huntresses that graduated from beacon according to Ozpin so I like to think I'm making her proud to improve on her fighting style and fashion sense." after getting a confused look from him I continued," you see when I was a kid my mom gave me a red cloak that eventually got destroyed while I was training I was so upset about that too. Then I got this white cloak that my mom used to wear. So I took the cloak she gave me and the cloak she used to wear and combined them adding our emblem made from my old cloak onto my new cloak that my mom used."

He looked at me amazed, not like I'm surprised about that though he's in the same boat as me he just never had the courage to add anything to his families blade. I offered to help him upgrade his sword. But he said he'd have to think about it. Then we landed and stepped off the bull head after putting my blades back. "what ever happened to that high impact sniper scythe crescent rose you were gonna design rubes?"

Not really wanting to get into a fight right now all I said was, "I was planning on designing that thing but these blades were moms so I decided that these work better for me." I look back at her as she recognized the blades her eyes widened when she also noticed my cloak and almost passed out right their realizing that the cloak was also albeit modified my mothers cloak as well. Not saying anything I just walked away from her. I felt that another gaze was on me again, I looked and silver met blue. Difference was this time the girl was holding a furious look in her eyes. 'Weiss Schnee huh? Might want to avoid her for now.' I thought and made my way into the initiation hall but before I got even three feet. " what is a Filthy faunus doing wearing something so close to my families emblem?!" then It hit me the ear rings that I had in were snowflakes. A close similarity to her own symbol.

I looked back at her and said " while I despise the fact that what you said was racist, I never meant to do such a thing you see when training to get into beacon I began to have an affinity to ice dust and cold weather. I never meant to insult you." at her amazed look I turned around and walked away. During the opening speech I just leaned against the back wall with my headphones on not even really paying attention. Afterwards I walked out to the courtyard and enjoyed the cool breeze, then I headed to the main hall and climbed up into the rafters after changing into my pajamas looking around at all the others I could see yang clearly looking around for me. She approached the girl wearing black and had those amber eyes asking if she saw me. She looked up from her book didn't even look around the room when our eyes met again. Yang noticed that she was looking at something and turned around when she saw me she approached me.

"Ruby what are you doing up their get down from their lets go to bed." I just glared at her and put my headphones on and hood up and closed my eyes. I woke up the next morning and stepped outside into the cool air. I started doing my daily stretches and the like, then I sat and meditated till others started to wake up.

"are you cold? Your just in a black and silver tank top and pajama bottoms. Its freezing out here." a voice asked me.

I opened my eyes and saw a red headed girl who had her hair in a pony tail and had a gold circlet on her head, " no for the last 5 years I've lived with my aunt who lived in the middle of a forest that always seemed to snow. That and after a month of training with her I developed a deep connection to ice dust so I built a natural immunity to being cold." I told her. She introduced herself as Phyrra nickos. I introduced my self as well and we had breakfast then headed out to the after we got our weapons and headed out to the cliff we were instructed to go to. After a brief speech from Ozpin he started launching us into the forest. Pulling on my gloves and activating the chain. Then I was launched flying through the air I switched winter into her smg form. I threw it and using the chain it hooked like a grappling hook I swung down and landed. Then I started to walk through the forest looking for someone to be my partner.

 **A/N**

 **Drop a review and let me know what you think**

 **I don't own RWBY all rights go to monty and roosterteeth**


	5. Chapter 5

The emerald forest

 **Blake's pov**

walking through the forest I was using my sense of smell. I already knew who I wanted as a partner, a certain wolf eared white and red caped girl. I don't know why but I feel drawn to her, I've never seen a wolf faunus before even in my time with the white fang. I barely dodge the ice queen, I was on my way into beacon with a book in my hand when I heard her racist comment to the girl. I was going to walk up and say something when she blew my mind. Instead of being mad at that comment she calmly explained herself and walked away. Then I start to hear fighting, I peak out of the clearing ahead and I nearly pass out I see a massive hoard of beowolf but I see the girl swinging swords attached to chains curled around her arms. I see her performing flips and using the chains to sing her blades into the grimm with acrobatics that even I'm not capable of with gambol shrouds ribbon. But what confuses me the most is the slight blue tint to her blades. Then a wolf spotted me and charged with his claws when a shot rung out, the beowolf collapsed and behind one of the girls blades was pointing down revealing a gun barrel in the hilt.

"I can see your eyes kitten." she called out to me.

I entered the clearing cautiously "how'd you know about that?"

she just rolled her eyes and said " same way you where tracking me kitten." then she tapped her nose, "c'mon lets get to the ruins." she said after she sheathed her swords. We walked in relative silence, both our senses on alert for any more grimm. When we left the edge of the forest we saw a set of ruins. As we walked up to the ruins she walked up to the white knight piece and grabbed it after asking me if it was ok. "my names Ruby by the way." I told her my name and as we were beginning to walk back to the cliffs a blonde boy came flying though the air and slammed into a tree. A bunch of stuff happened after that, most of which blew my mind first a girl came into the clearing riding and ursa, then a giant nevermore came into the clearing seeming to have been hit with burn dust. It had a trail of smoke behind it. Then a girl in red and gold came out being chased by a giant deathstalker. When everyone was together the ice queen said "well now that were here we can all die together."

then Ruby smirked and pulled both blades with their sheaths off and attached both hilts together. The blades began to transform in front of my eyes. She put the newly formed scythe on her shoulder and then made a weird gesture to rub her hand on her shoulder and then across her scythe blade making it glow blue just like before. But what was weird was I swear I saw her silver eyes sparkle slightly. Then put on a clearly custom made pair of headphones because the didn't squish her wolf ears to her head started a song and said. "not If I have anything to say about it." then she was gone in a flurry of white and red rose petals.

" RUBY don't its to dangerous," a girl with long yellow hair said next to me. Her cry went unheard by her though and soon after we all stood wide eyed. The girl was literally dancing while she was fighting as she slashed ice began to form around where she was swinging I watched as she steadily began to freeze the deathstalker solid. She then sliced the thing in half. I was amazed as she then began to use the dust she had built up in her blade to create a bunch of ice spears around her. She then launched all of them just in time to counter the storm of feathers that the nevermore launched at her. Turning her blade down she shot off a bullet from her scythe and went flying upwards. I turned my head and said to Weiss, " she might need a little help." she gave me a dirty look and set up a rune and we looked up and saw her smile as she landed on Weiss's rune and launch again. She hooked the nevermore by the neck and twirled around using her own body weight to force the nevermore to the go down but as I watched frost began to form on its wings, and neck. She began to twirl around and soon her scythe began to wear into the things neck then I saw her vanish into a bunch of white and red roses after the nevermore brought its claw up to slash at ruby. We looked around but couldn't find her till Phyrra looked straight up and gasped. When I looked up I saw her, she was seemingly floating in mid air. Then she shot another shot off and was suddenly a falling meteor of red and white. Her scythe went straight through the nevermores neck and threw he scythe down. The blade impaled with the pole sticking up above the blade. She landed on the pole without a problem. She looked at us and smirked, " close your mouth guys or your gonna catch flies in their." Weiss kinda flinched at that I smirked and the blonde busted out laughing.

The entire stadium was silent when professor Ozpin called our names and said, "you for have collected the white knights you are from now on team RWBY led by…. Ruby rose." I wasn't sure I heard that right he just appointed a faunus as leader I was happy about that, but I could see Weiss was not happy about that. Then Yang I believe her name was grabbed tried to grab her into a hug but Ruby dodged without a problem.

she looked sad at that but still smiled and said " I'm so proud of you." then I looked around a ton of people were wide eyed. I looked up and saw a video of our time in the forest. It was at the part were Ruby was in the air fighting the nevermore about ready to propel herself down and end the fight. Everyone was amazed that a girl who was clearly younger than all of us was capable of taking down 2 giant grimm near single handedly with a scythe, the rarest and most difficult to master of all the weapons. While I was in thought Ruby walked up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"come on partner lets get to our dorm," but after she said that she passed out in my arms. I carried her to our dorm and tried to put her in a bed but she held on tight muttering so low even with my hearing I had to strain my ears to catch it, "no don't leave me." since I couldn't get her off of me I just laid down with her as I was falling asleep however she wiggled into my arms and cuddled herself close to me. My face was turning 5 different shades of red but their wasn't anything I could do about it. So I just wrapped my arms around my little pup 'did I just think that?' but I was to tired to care and passed out.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you 15 gods of egypt I wasn't sure if I should have made ruby and blake partners but you helped me decide without even knowing I was struggling about that.**

 **was thinking about starting a dragon ball super fanfic too eventually. If I do no I wont abandon this story. I'm too attached to this story right now to leave I love it when I get a notice about a like or favorite and I love when I see reviews.**

 **I don't own RWBY all rights go to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

P.S

the cover photo for this story is close to what ruby looks like if your wondering about that


	6. Chapter 6

Earning forgiveness

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I haven't updated I was stumped on what to do this chapter. I didn't want to do the cannon part of Weiss being a Bitchy little girl who didn't get what she wanted. So I had to figure out what to do instead, for those of you who messaged me about rushing ruby and blakes relationship, I'm sorry I re read the chapter and could see where you got that. What Blake thought at the end of the chapter was basically a slip up from her tired brain. While she does harbor those feelings for her she doesn't notice it yet. As of right now Blake is more curious about ruby as a wolf faunus not ruby herself because she has never seen one before. As for ruby she was clinging and snuggling up to blake because of her past she is lonely. She just wanted someone close to her.**

 **For those of you who complained about the mood ruby has toward yang its only temporary.**

 **If you head over to Matters of the Hear by Vengfulate, that is the base inspiration for this story its my favorite story on FF but while I may be very close to that story right now I plan on moving away from that story after this chapter.**

 **any open romance as in not thoughts will begin after the breach from torchwick. If you want me to add any other pairing other than ladybug/blackrose comment or pm me ill see what I can do but ruby and blake will be the main pairing.**

 **Yang's pov**

It's been about a week since our team was formed and I was getting very upset. My little sister only ever talked to me during the required instances like team roles and stuff. I thought ruby would at least get better after Weiss's little tantrum about not being team leader but she still wont look at me or hold a conversation. After the first day I woke and saw ruby cuddled up to blake but when she looked at me with those silver eyes and said " say anything about this and you'll have an arm an a leg in a sling Yang."

Then it hit me, in the past week rubes has made great friends with team JNPR and she spends time sparing with their leader Jaune and Blake. So I walked up to rubes partner, " hey blake can I ask you a question?"

"she looks up from the book she was reading and says, "what's up yang?"

I rub the back of my head 'screw it might as well be blunt about it.' "why is it that ruby gets along so well with you, Weiss and team JNPR? She barely looks at me."

she looks at me surprised like she never noticed it, " well when it comes to me or Jaune its because we use similar fighting styles. Jaune uses a sword like her so ruby is giving him pointers on how to be a better swordsman, and for me gambol shroud has a ribbon attachment that I can use like ruby's winter rose. So we have a similar fighting styles. We meet up once a day to exchange our own personal moves. I was amazed at first, the style she uses her chains. Some of her moves I never even considered, I could tell some of my moves surprised her too. So we spar as often as we can. I see her sparing with everyone from team JNPR too she seems to enjoy the challenge of Phyrra, the different fighting style of Nora and the unique fighting style of Ren. But I see her with Weiss the most during sparing sessions these days I asked her once, she said she was entranced by her fighting style so Weiss had been teaching her how to use a rapier quiet often." I was amazed right now she was getting to know everyone primarily through fighting. Then getting to know the person outside of the arena. I've seen her studying with Weiss reading with Yang and hanging out with JNPR at lunch. It hit me my sister is impressed by strength and unique fighting styles. I thanked blake and ran to my next class early.

I approached the teacher slowly, she looked up surprised. "Ms. Xiao Long class doesn't start for half an hour I figured you'd be spending time with you team or team JNPR. What can I do for you?"

"Ms. Goodwitch, I would like to request a special opponent today for sparring today." she looked at me surprised.

" may I ask who and why?" she asked

" my sister Ruby, she and I had a massive falling out around 5 years ago and I've been trying to get her to forgive me, I've learned that she communicates the best through fighting strong opponents. I wanted to see if a good fight would get us over the first bump to rebuilding our sisterly bond." she looked at me amazed, she nodded her head and said we'd get the first match of the day. " thank you professor, and please can you not stop this for anything other than one of us winning? I'm sure it's gonna get pretty violent." she nodes her head I thank her again and leave.

That's when I spot Weiss with a wide grin on her face, " yo partner, what's up with that smile you just score a date or something?"

her smile faltered for a second, " as a matter of fact I was just spending time with ruby, she's been helping me upgrade Myrtenaster. I've to say my initial feelings about her are totally wrong. Even though I'm not her partner she's taken the time to get to know my fighting style and studying habits. If you two could start to get along we might just be able to be the top team in beacon." she said this with a serious look on her face like that's what she was aiming for. I had to admit it did sound nice, something told me she wasn't telling me everything though.

 **Timeskip in professor goodwitch's class**

"alright class were gonna start class of with a bang today, the first match of the day will be Yang Xiao Long against Ruby Rose." I looked at my sister, she looked at me with a slight smile on her face like she was expecting this to happen one day. " due to special conditions today I'm switching this match's winning conditions. Instead of 30% I'm making it 10% aura to win todays match.

I activated ember celica and took up a boxing stance. Ruby drew her winters thorn but I did notice a strange spherical device attached to her hip next to her ammo bag. I pondered on that for a second but pushed it out of my mind when she combined both blades and brought out her scythe, instead. Then the buzzer when off starting that match, almost immediately she vanished into a cloud of white and red petals. I back flipped and was amazed where I stood a second ago the blade of her scythe was in the ground. I cocked my long range bullets and started firing she bobbed and weaved through each shot and dashed forward with a shot from her scythe and I blocked with ember, then punched her in the gut with celica. She shot back but I kept a grip on winters rose. A gasp rose through the crowd at that. I tried to pick her scythe up but it was so damn heavy. So I settled on kicking the scythe off the fighting stage.

I looked back to were my sister stood and smirked, "what are you gonna do little sis? Don't have a weapon anymore." I glanced up at the board and say we were both at about 30% aura.

Ruby laughed at me a bit and said, " well Yang color me impressed, but I've recently upgraded my arsenal." I sat their wide eyed when she took her little sphere off her waist, she pushed the button and it began to unfurl into a whole new weapon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my partner sit forward with a look of excitement on her face. I then saw ruby's new weapon was a rapier just like Weiss's but hers didn't have the built in dust chambers or anything. She rubbed two of her fingers along the sleeve of her outfit and then down her blade. It slightly started glowing blue. She then took a stance much like the one my partner does when we spar. She then rushed forward with white and red petals flowing around her. This confused me since she was only moving at normal speed, then her rapier dashed forward at speeds I couldn't keep up with. Just from using my eyes it was like she launched at least twenty different blades all at **once (A/N think of Asuna's from sword art online technique with her rapier but with rose petals flying around everywhere**.) but I could tell that she was just moving that fast. I did my best to block but she was moving too fast for me. Even after activating my semblace I couldn't get any where so I decided to punch her instead. I took a swing to her head and she went flying back. She back flipped and landed on her feet. I reloaded the barrels on ember celica, but before I could charge forward I was amazed. She took a stance again. I looked around and saw her rapier was flung out of her hand when I sent her fighting. 'she's planning on using hand to hand combat now?' I was amazed at the versatility that my sister was showing. I dashed forward and took a swing for her as hard as I could but she dodged the attack and punched me in the gut twice in succession then leapt into the air. What she did next amazed me. The chains that were wrapped around her gloves shot out and grabbed onto her scythe. Then she yanked it up, she then did the same with her rapier. As she began to spin at amazing speeds as she spun white and red rose petals spun around the arena then the temperature dropped from the ice dust in her rapier. Then she dashed, I put up my arms and blocked her strike. Little did I realize however she used that ice dust to freeze the ground underneath my feet. From the strength of the blow I slipped on the ice and went flying out of the arena.

I was upset I lost I wanted to show my strength and fighting style. Then ruby leapt down and offered me her hand, " good match yang I wasn't expecting to have to reveal frozen rose yet. You fight really good." I could only assume that frozen rose was the name of her new weapon. I smiled and took her hand. She helped me up and walked away, but I noticed she put something in my hand when she helped me up.

"good job ladies that one heck of a fight. Now students what you saw was adaptation on miss rose's part she had a back up weapon and even when she was disarmed again not only did she have a way to get that weapon back she was capable of going hand to hand with miss Xiao long. This is a good lesson on not relying to heavily on one way of fighting. I have noticed that team RWBY has been looking at that." I took my seat and saw a slight smirk on Weiss's face she was clearly proud at how well my sis handled using her rapier, because of her lessons. I looked at the paper in my hands and unfolded it.

 _Yang,_

 _I am sorry for how I've been treating you lately. Speaking to blake recently she helped me realize that even though we got into a fight. It was about something that happened years ago. You're my sister no matter what happened back in patch. I would like to try to maybe rekindle the sisterly bond we had before all our problems started. It wont be easy but I'm willing to put the effort in. I hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you. You don't have to say anything to me, if you want to try as well meet me in the arena tonight before dinner. If you do decide to come please don't bring ember celica I want to do hand to hand practice with you, I haven't had any practice since auntie Azul passed away and you're the best I've seen due to your weapon._

 _Love your little sis_

 _Ruby_

I had tears in my eyes, 'she was feeling the same way as me.' "it's about time you two set your past aside and decided to get along Yang." Weiss said I looked up and saw was reading my note over my shoulder. I just smiled and nodded my head. She collected her notes and stuffed them in her bag and walked out of the class I was surprised the class ended when I was reading rubes note. I noticed blake and ruby grabbed their bag talking about different ways they could use the chain/ ribbon attachment for their weapon but ruby looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and walked out of the class chatting with blake.

professor goodwitch walked up to me with a small smile at the corners of her mouth " well my dear judging by the note she thought I wouldn't notice and the smile on your face I'd say your plan worked pretty well today." she walks off after she takes a glance at the note ruby wrote me. I pick up all my stuff and run off to our dorm. I changed into my combat gear, and headed for the door when Weiss interrupted me.

" Ruby already explained what she wanted to do but I expect you to do your homework as well Yang I wont have my partner drag this team down from lazy habits."

"yea yea ice queen ill get around to it." I gave her a thumbs up and ran out of the door. When I got into the training area I as amazed their was my sister brushing our her tail, I know she nows I'm hear the moment I saw her I saw her wolf ears twitched. She put her hair brush away in her bag on the side. She turned and smiled at me. I was surprised at what she was wearing. She was now wearing a long scarf that had both ends running down her back. With a lose red shirt that I could see a thin white under shirt. Then she had sweatpants on that had one leg silver and black, and the other was red and white. "hey Yang you ready to do this?" she asked me and took a fighting pose.

I grinned and said "you bet Rubes"

 **Timeskip dinnertime**

we walked into the mess hall beaten up and bruised. Supporting each other so we didn't fall down. Despite the condition we were in and the looks people were giving us for both our condition and the colorful outfit ruby had on neither of us let a huge grin slip from out faces. Blake and Weiss waved us over, saying that if I was anything like Rubes I didn't take sparing lightly. So they got us dinner so we could rest, they came back with a steak that looked like it was barely cooked at all a glass of milk a cookie and a salad for Ruby and a couple cheeseburgers and fries. I looked doubtfully at rubies steak ready to take it back ant get one cooked for her but blake and ruby both stopped me saying that It was part of being a wolf faunus that she'd prefer it less cooked than humans would and sure enough she scarfed down all of her food but her cookie to my surprise. "Rubes you used to scarf down cookies like nothing else. How come you haven't touched that cookie?" I asked with a mouth full of fries.

she laughed slightly and said, " thanks for the thought Weiss but I cant eat chocolate. It makes me sick, my favorite type now a days sis is oatmeal raison since I cant eat chocolate." I was surprised at that but I understood. She passed me her cookie after I finished my food and I ate it we walked off with team JNPR towards our dorms ready for bed. The evidence showed when Ruby fell into my arms. I was surprised until I heard the light snoring coming from her. I smiled and picked her up, both of the teams had a smile on their faces when I looked up.

"glad you two were able to make up yang. Sisters shouldn't be like you 2 where." Phyrra said. Then twirled around and went into their dorm. I walked up to ruby's bed and put her in bed. As I was turning to get into my bed I felt her hand snake its was around my wrist I turned and saw a tear running down her cheek, "don't leave me big sis don't leave me for your friends again." she muttered. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes, and climbed into bed with her and hugged her to my chest.

" I wont make the same mistake twice Rubes, I wont completely abandon you like I did before." I promised before I let myself fall into sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Since ruby didn't have very much stuff when she got their the girls had enough room to have all four beds without having to make makeshift bunk beds.**

 **I don't own RWBY all rights go to monty and roosterteeth**

 **Favorite follow and review to let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

The secret revealed?

 **A/N**

 **So I got my first bad comment kinda hurt that someone just said I was horrible but im not gonna let that stop me I've become quiet attached to this story. Starting this chapter I'm gonna start doing flashbacks and stuff.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth**

 **Ruby's pov**

This wasn't gonna be the best day in the world. I could tell by how it started, I was helping Weiss with some creative ways to use ice and water dust, we were currently working on making smokescreens by combining the two to make a fog roll in. when all of the sudden he popped in.

"Hey Yang just popping in to see how my favorite firecracker." he said with a smile

"Hey dad how's it Yanging?" she said and Weiss and I banged our heads on the desk.

He then stops when he sees me, in all truthfulness I should have expected him to react like he did. I changed up my hair style. Instead of the short pixy cut I used to do my hair now flowed down to the middle of my back in the past month I let it grow out. "S….Summer?" that honestly pissed me off.

"I'll catch you later Weiss I'm gonna go see if blake found any new book series." I said. I walked out of the room without so much as a glance towards my 'father'.

Before I could even get a few feet from my dorm however, "Summer why are you in beacon we graduated years ago? Where have you been." when he said that I was finding it really hard to control my anger, so hard that the temperature in the hallway was beginning to drop rapidly.

"dad, you need to stop you know that Ruby is not Summer. Stop calling her that." at that he almost anime style fell down on his feet. " I know she looks like Summer especially with her new hair style but that's no reason to do this."

He finally got up and took a second look at me, "Ruby, is that really you? Where have you been for the last 5 years? I've never stopped looking for you." I didn't really want to lose my temper but I was starting to feel like it was impossible the hallway began to become covered in frost.

"I ran, I ran because YOU were keeping me from my destiny of being a huntress. I left so I could find my own way. I left _Father_ because I couldn't stand to be locked in that house for one single second longer." I was seething at this point, but neither Taiyang nor my sister were bothered by the cold since both of their semblance was based around fire. I could see his next question forming in his mind too, " for the last 5 years I've been training under my aunt Azul teaching me how to actually be a huntress she helped me when all you did was keep me locked away. Yes I had an accident with a bunch of dust not long after I left turning me into a faunus but I love being a faunus. I love my new limbs, I love this school I may be the youngest here but I'm trying my hardest to be here. You WILL NOT be stopping me this time, this is who I am now." I practically shout in his face and walk away. I was going to go find blake but I was too mad however so I ran over too the sparring arena and activated the sparring bots. I slashed and hacked for hours. It was dark by the time I had finally finished and took a deep breath.

" Ms. Rose are you alright? Most kids relax on the weekends, not spend a whole day training and breaking the records in the system." Ozpin said. "not to mention when Glynda went to fetch you for a meeting with me, not only were you only not their the hallway outside was covered in frost. Have anything you want to talk about?" I panicked he can't know who I am, not yet at least.

 _Flashback_

 _"you have to remember to always remember ruby especially when you get the power of winter to control your anger or your going to expose who you are and what you can do." Azul told me after sparring one day. I was so mad the rampage I ended up doing would have rivaled yang when someone messed with her hair._

 _end flashback_

I smiled slightly at the memory it took me a whole week to understand that whole lesson. " sorry professor I lost my temper when my dad came to visit. I lost some control of my aura and it activated the ice dust I infuse into my clothes." it was the best excuse I could come up with on the spot without telling him about what I was. I could tell he wasn't buying what I said but I had to stick to my story.

" Ms. Rose, why do I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me? I could help you my dear." he said with a knowing smile. I didn't respond I nodded and walked away. It was dark outside when I got outside.

I was walking to the mess hall, when another familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. "hello again ruby." I turned around, it was the spring maiden, Raven Brawnwen. I didn't really feel like saying anything.

 _Flashback_

 _I was on my way to Vale, I walked over to the landing pad to head over, when someone approached me. I could feel the maiden part of me fell drawn to her. She was another maiden I could tell the moment that I laid eyes on her that she knew what I was as well. "hello winter, it's you must be Ruby Azul told me about you. Spoke very highly of you," she said._

 _"why do you look like yang with black hair?" once I asked that she widened her eyes and looked at me._

 _"suppose it would only make sense that you know my daughter, she is your half sister. My name is Raven brawnwen, to answer you question yang is my daughter." all I did was hum at what she said. She a small smile on the corners of her mouth. " come I have a proposition for you my dear." she walked away without another word leaving no room for refusal. I looked at the bull head and figured I still had time to train and such before I could head back. I followed her to a nearby café after we both ordered a coffee I was surprised she liked it just like me black. Difference was I liked mine frozen not hot. " so tell me Ruby how was it that you took a liking to winter?"_

 _I just shrugged and said " aunt Azul helped me get used to it." she smiled slightly again._

 _"I am chief of a tribe of people over near mistral my dear I would like to offer you a position among them. Seeing as we have so much alike between eachother." I was quiet surprised at that offer._

 _"sorry, unlike most people currently I don't like to go with the flow of people. I want to become a huntress just like my mom. And these gifts from my aunt," at that I flicked my ears back and forth, "will help me accomplish just that." she smirked and nodded her head I expected her to push her point more but she got up paid for the coffee and told me that she would see me later._

 _end flashback_

"what are you doing here Raven?"

" Oh I just decided to extend my offer again to my fellow maiden." she said with a smirk. I just shook my head and began walking away. "still having trouble controlling that gift of yours?"

this got me to stop for a second but I responded, " I'm fine Raven maybe I'll check out that tribe of yours after school." she smiled at that and used her semblance to go back to wherever it was that she stayed.

"Ruby what was that all about?" I jumped and turned around. Their stood blake and judging from what she said she heard everything that I had said with Raven.

"come on Blake lets go to get something to eat I'm starving. I'll explain what you want if you join me. However I must warn you Blake what I'm going to tell you is a big secret so once I do tell you, you have to keep a secret from everyone else unless I say so." she narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

we headed to the nearly empty mess hall got our food and sat down in the far corner way from everyone else. "so what's going on Ruby?"

"blake have you ever heard of the story of the 4 maidens?"

 **timeskip after dinner**

after I explained everything to her she had wide eyes but said, " that may answer some weird things that happen around you. Why would you tell me though this seems like the kind of thing that you keep to yourself."

"That's because your my partner blake their shouldn't be any secrets between us. I know both of yours so Its only fair that you know mine." at that she smiled.

"thank you for trusting me ruby I promise ill help you keep it a secret." she said

with that we headed back to our dorm and got ready for bed.

 **A/N**

 **I very much like Raven that's why I decided to introduce her early hope you don't mind**

 **Follow, favorite, and review to let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

The robot girl

 **A/N**

 **So this chapter I'm bringing in penny. I am sorry for the notification squad who came as soon as they saw a new chapter for chapter 7. I originally uploaded a duplicate I'm sorry for that I chose the wrong one. I fixed it now it should be the proper chapter by now.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **Ruby's pov**

 _Ruby,_

 _I know your probably worried about me. I'm fine I just don't want to return to Weiss yelling at me about having been in the white fang. I noticed that you were the only one that wasn't visibly shocked about that fact…seeing as it's a Sunday I would like to meet up with you to discuss that, it would seem you may know me better than I thought. I promise I'll be back soon, your probably worried sick about me you're an even better partner than the one I had in the white fang. I'm actually surprised that you haven't found me, your sense of smell is even better than mine, but I knew you'd give me my space. I saw it in your eyes before I took off._

 _Your partner,_

 _Blake_

I read the note with a slight smile on my face. Weiss and Blake got into a fight while we were in vale. Blake ended up letting out that she was not only a Faunus but also an ex member of the white fang. I already knew this she had told me this when I told her about my powers. So I wasn't all that surprised about it. Weiss hates the fact I hid this from her for Blake. She hasn't really talked to me since this happened, but I was more worried about blake she hasn't come back since she got into that fight with Weiss. It was around noon so I left Yang to calm her partner down while I went to go find my own, I took the bullhead down to vale and wandered around for a while. After about half an hour I caught the scent of tea, lavender, and a cat. That was what blake smelled like, 'am I getting that close to blake that I can recognize her scent immediately in a crowd?' I thought to my self.

I walked towards her scent and found her sitting in a café talking to a monkey faunus. "hey Blake." the monkey faunus almost jumped out of the chair he was sitting in I was trying to stop myself from laughing but I couldn't help it I ended rolling on the ground holding my sides from laughing so hard at him. He looked at me after I finally got back up and recomposed myself. Holding out my hand I said, "Ruby Rose."

He smiled a little and shook my hand," Sun, I have to say I thought that wolf faunus were extinct. It is honestly a surprise that I got to meet one. Especially considering the rumors that your abilities are amazing even among faunus." I just smirked at him and nodded, after I ordered a cup of tea we talked for awhile. Blake explained everything she went through in her time with the white fang. When she got to the part where she was talking about how she got away from the white fang by stopping her old partner. I don't know why I felt it but when she talked about him like that I got mad. He sounded like a decent man at first but as she progressed into his story I could tell he was just a good guy on the surface but was a scumbag on the inside. We talked for awhile and agreed to meet at the docks to watch over the dust shipment coming in on the docks. I wandered around vale for awhile, but when I was on my way to the docks to meet up with sun and blake I ran into the Weird girl penny again. She was a nice girl but she smelled off, she smelled like metal. I just now realized that she wasn't a human, she was a robot.

"Salutations, friend Ruby what are you doing on this fine day?" she asked me as she followed me down to the docks I explained what was going on. "allow me to help Ruby any friend of yours is a friend of mine." we waited till they showed up shortly after dusk we all began to fight off roman and the white fang while blake tried to discover why they were working with the human. Then penny started taking down bull heads single handedly. I got distracted by penny and ended up getting ambushed by a ton of the white fang. Their wasn't anything I could've done, I had to use that power. Blue flames erupted out of my eyes for a split second I activated my semblance and dashed around. When I was done all the white fang were frozen in blocks of ice. However I couldn't help the backlash that using that power always had. I ended up passing out on the spot once I finished the assault.

I was only asleep for a split second though. I'm getting better at controlling this power but I cant use it fully yet. The first time I used it I passed out for a week straight. I noticed penny's scent was gone but Weiss and Yang had showed up while I was out. Yang ran up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Ruby, getting hit head on by that flare shot from torchwick must have sucked. Are you ok?" she began looking me over for injuries but I just looked over to Blake and she winked at me. 'so she made up a story on why I was passed out'

"I'm fine Yang it wasn't as bad as you think just a minor headache from the explosion." I said

as we walked up to Weiss she began to talk, " good now that you're both here I can say this. It blake it doesn't matter to me that you're a faunus, it should have shown that much when I accepted Ruby for being one as well. What hurt me the most was that you kept it a secret. So from now on If either of you have a problem I expect both of you to speak up about them were a team we have to work together. This team has been better than most of my family were to me my whole life I don't want to lose it." she then took a deep breath and went into blakes past saying that since she cut all ties with the white fang she could forgive blake for that.

"hey sis did you use up all your dust or something all those guys are frozen over their." yang asked.

" hahaha…" I laughed nervously, " yea I gotta refill the ice reserves I did use all of my dust getting out of that only to get hit by a flare…" Yang just laughs and claps me on the back. Luckily I'm still a little awkward around yang especially when were acting all sisterly so they didn't catch the weirdness of my tone. After talking to the police about what I saw and what the white fang did we ended up heading back to beacon. Ozpin and general Ironwood were waiting back at beacon, they asked if we were alright and commended us on our speedy response but on our way back to our dorm I could tell. Their eyes never left me…..

 **Fav follow and review on what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **sorry for the short chapter I kinda felt really bad about that, added to the fact that I took longer than usual with the chapter I had to pump out another one as fast as I could. I know that one was rushed too especially the fight scene.**

 **Also for those of you wondering why ruby passed out like that she doesn't have good control over her maiden powers so if she activates it fully it drains her energy super fast. She hasn't had very much practice in using the power.**

 **An old seemingly abandoned warehouse**

"are you sure you saw her eyes erupt in flames roman? you know how much I hate to be lied to." As the woman said this she light a fighter with her bare hand simply by snapping her fingers.

"Of course I'm sure it's the whole reason why I decided to run other than that other girl slicing through bulkheads like they were paper cinder." Roman replied with almost an anime style of sweat coming from him. The woman known as cinder Just smiled and walked away.

 **headmaster office beacon**

"Are we sure this video is for real Ozpin? Miss rose is so young , their is no way she could be the winter maiden."

"I am sure this is the truth glynda it makes quiet a bit of sense. Her natural affinity for ice and water and the fact that when she gets mad the temperature seems to drop. I do believe that when dear old Azul gave us the slip 5 years ago she went to patch and passed on her maiden powers to her niece but what's even more interesting is on her file That she filled out despite the fact that she never went to any of the pre required schooling she was trained and tutored by one Azul rose. How she's hidden her powers this long from us is a mystery to me however. Especially considering the fact that she doesn't seem to have very good control over them yet."

Glynda then brought up a video of ruby sparring with yang and noticed something," I do believe this is how we've never noticed before she channels her power into her weapon just like Azul did to give her a massive boost in fighting but a subtle way for her to use the power without it building up on her due to lack of Control."

 **Ruby pov**

this food fight we started got out of hand fast yang was stuck in the rafters and Weiss was literally knocked out cold. Running as fast as I could I created a funnel of air behind me that sucked up all the food. Long story short I made a new art piece out of team JNPR. I heard a faint laughter from Blake at the side of the mess hall, that started a chain reaction and soon enough we were all laughing our buts off until professor good witch came in looking super pissed off. I'm kinda glad it did too lately I've been having really weird feelings for Blake. Her laughter alone made me really happy and warm. Then professor Ozpin showed up his eyes instantly shot to me especially when he noticed a bit of frost surrounding the food splattered wall and the the lower temperature than normal.

"Ah miss Rose I have been looking all over for you may I speak to you for a second."

He said it in that way that teachers don't ask they tell I knew I didn't have a choice. "Sure professor." All I heard after that was Nora and Yang shouting the childish ooooh your in trouble. When we entered his office I noticed 2 things 1 we weren't alone their was general ironwood and professor good witch followed us up and the final man in the room surprised me more than the rest. "Uncle qrow?" He didn't even answer just rose his eyebrow like I said something really weird. The second thing I noticed was that I had a weird pull towards the elevator. That only happens when another maiden is around.

"Miss Rose I do believe you've been hiding something from us" Ozpin started at that I widened my eyes a little bit.

"Hahaha... I don't know what your talking about professor." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Shit, was all I could say when I notice that I lost control again and everyone was shivering in the office but me and the general.

"Please rubes, I'm gonna be blunt here and I want you to answer truthfully. Are you the winter maiden?" Uncle qrow asked. I couldn't say anything I just looked at the space between my feet and nodded.

"Hmm it would seem penny stumbled onto an amazing find then ironwood stated. I was confused and looked up, I saw a video of myself with blue flames coming out of my eyes. " young lady does anyone know about this besides you?"

I nodded my head again, "My partner." Was all i could say. Glynda quickly sent a message and for a few minutes it was totally quiet other than uncle qrow Un capping his flask and taking a big gulp.

Then Blake walked in and noticed my look "Ruby what's going on?"

I blushed slightly at the sound of her voice but I forced it down, " they know about me Blake." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Miss beledonna I do believe you stumbled onto the biggest secret their is." Then he explained how everyone in this room bas dedicated their lives to protecting the maidens and keeping their Powers a secret. " miss rose I have been watching after your predecessors I can help you learn to control your powers my dear." As I heard this I got a little excited.

"What's the catch?"

Uncle qrow smirked, " at least your aunt taught you something other than how to use your mothers weapon and her fashion choice. The catch kiddo is you allow one of us to keep an eye on you with this power of yours we can't let you fall into the wrong hands."

I gave him a smirk at his poor choice of words, " I can agree to that as long as this someone is Blake here." Everyone of the adults widened their eyes at the little loophole I just used with their wording.I saw Blake hide a laugh behind her hand.

Taking a sip from his coffee Ozpin said, " that's perfectly acceptable actually, As long as our lessons are in the cover of an extra class for the both of you, and miss beledonna keeps us up to date if you dissappear for extended periods of time. Wouldn't want you to pull a vanishing act like you aunt did." Everyone turned to Blake and she just nodded. "Very well then ladies I will see you for our first lesson."

Uncl Qrow followed us out," no yelling at me squirt?"

"You are probably the only one out of that mess that I didn't blame. I heard your fight with dad." As I said this my tail was wagging like crazy.

He just smiles and rubs me in the ear."glad that that was why you were wagging that tail of yours like that." But that went in one ear and out the other the feeling of being rubbed behind the ear was intoxicating. I was enjoying it but Blake had to ruin it.

"Since your her uncle it's OK but you should probably know that doing that is really only meant for close personal people."

As we stepped out of the elevator Yang ambushed us "how much trouble you in huh?"

I just smirked and said "none Blake and I are going to get private lessons from professor ozpin."

.

.

.

WHAAAAAAAAAT?!


	10. Chapter 10

Winter meets fall

 **A/N**

 **THANK YOU SHADOWKIGHT77 your suggestion sparked a bunch of ideas in my mind for this story.**

 **Sorry for long break, I had major writers block.**

 **I do not own RWBY the lucky ducks that do are Monty and Roosterteeth.**

 **Ruby's pov**

I was playing a board game with my team. Not gonna lie it wasn't that good an idea on yang's part. Weiss and I had a look of confusion, Blake looked distracted. Which distracted me even further, I think Yang noticed that this wasn't working so well so she called it, we started on our way back to the dorm. Blake had gone ahead and I couldn't stop thinking about why she was distancing herself from us again. When we got back to the dorm Blake immediately started to leave but Weiss stopped her. She explained that she was stressing about Torchwick again. Figures being an ex fang, she is constantly trying to find out why the white fang did what they did. So I announced that team RWBY would investigate the fang and take down torchwick. Suddenly Yang said that she forgot her board game.

" I'll go get it Yang." I then dashed out and almost immediately crashed into another person. I hastily said sorry.

" it's quiet alright just watch were you are going next time." a black haired girl with eyes the color of flames said. I instantly locked eyes with her, she is a maiden I can feel the pull that happens whenever I am around another maiden. But the pull I felt from her felt wrong, like her power was tainted.

"If you guys are here for the festival you're In the wrong dorm your dorm it just to the east of here." I said as I put on my most convincing fake smile I could.

walking passed me the other maiden stopped and leaned down her mouth next to my human ear, "thank you Winter, I'll catch you later." all I could do was get to the library as fast as possible grab the game and get back to our dorm and go straight to bed.

 **Weiss's pov**

When Ruby came back she promptly got into bed and fell asleep. Right after she fell asleep my scroll went off.

 _Did you notice them during the game? Yang_

 _How Ruby would glance at Blake every so often? Weiss_

 _I noticed that when Blake wasn't drifting off thinking about the white fang she would spare a glance at Ruby too. Yang_

 _you think they like one another or was it a Faunus thing? Weiss_

 _No I've never seen Rubes have that look in her eyes that she had when she looked at blake. She's totally into Blake. Yang_

 _Your ok with Ruby being like that? Weiss_

 _Even if I wasn't it really isn't my place to judge. Not after what I put her through as kids. I love Ruby and if Blake can make her happy I would ship Black rose. Yang_

Once I read Black rose I nearly fell out of my chair.

 _First of all I think Ladybug works better. Second I agree I believe that they would make a very cute couple. Weiss_

 _LOL yes I can see why you think that especially with what she used to wear. But these days she wears white just like her mom. So I don't think ladybug would quiet fit that anymore. Also really I had a whole argument ready to go to convince you to help me. Yang_

 _the same could be said about black rose. With all the silver she has on her clothes why not silver rose? This isn't my first encounter with this kind of thing. My big sister Winter is similar she likes both boys and girls. I got used to it because of that. Weiss_

 _Silver rose is an interesting one ill give you that. you take Ruby I get Blake then? Yang_

At this I sigh a little loudly but I nod knowing she saw it without even looking at her. Then I changed into my nightgown and went to bed.

 **No ones pov**

The next day went smoothly Weiss and Yang both excited for the investigation and making a secret plot to get Ruby and Blake together or to make them at least Realize their feelings, at lunch Yang dragged Blake off for a talk, while Weiss walked with Ruby to the mess hall.

"Ruby do you like Blake?"

At that she literally tripped and fell, leaping up she said, "w-w-w-w-w-what makes you think that?" Weiss was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"other than the show you just put on the fact that since the food fight at the beginning of the term, you cant seem to keep your eyes away from her." her tail is drooping and she hid her face inside of her cloaks hood.

"yes." was all she could say. Weiss smiled slightly and dropped the subject and continued into the mess hall.

Yang was walking with Blake in silence until Blake spoke up, "something wrong Yang?"

"I am aware I have no right to stop this Blake but if you break my sisters heart weeeeeellllll…" at this Yang launched a fist and toppled a nearby tree without a single problem.

Raising an eyebrow but paling slightly, "and why are you talking to me like I was going to do something to Ruby?"

"hmmm Blakey I have physically seen you sparing every chance you got looking at my sister when you thought she wasn't looking."

At that Blake turned 5 different shades of red, "oh…..Yang listen, I do have feelings for her. I just don't know if she has those feelings for females, I don't know what to do about that." Yang gave a look at Blake that said 'really? You cant be that dense' but said nothing and walked back to the mess hall with a red faced but confused Blake.

 **Timeskip to beginning of investigation.**

getting on their alternate combat gear team RWBY was preparing to go out.

Ruby had a combat skirt that was black and red, with white and silver leggings and black combat boots. Wearing a shirt that had her emblem on it but it was changed. Instead of a red rose, it was a red rose that had some white, silver, blue, and red petals. Forgoing her usual white and red cape she had a scarf around her neck half red half black. The red side going down her back and her black side flowing down over her heart. Yang leaned down to ruby's human ear. " don't think I don't know why red is in the back and black is passing over your heart. Trying to say something without saying something." the wolf faunus did nothing but blush at this comment.

"a-alright guys, what's the plan?"

once all was said and done Blake and I would head over to a white fang meeting after a few arguments by Sun who seemed to really want to get close to Blake. Yang would go into Vale and check on an 'old friend' for info with Sun. Weiss seemed pleased when that left her and Neptune to go to get some files from her family.

 **Ruby's pov**

After Blake explained why we put on our grimm mask we approach the bouncer up front. He let us in but not seemingly amazed by seeing me. We stood through a whole speech by torchwick, he then revealed that he had the latest tech from Atlas. Then the crowd started to head toward getting recruited. "Blake what do we do?" she looks at me and pulls her gun out as Roman notices who we are. She shot the fuse box knocking out the lights. Being a faunus didn't have a problem seeing through the dark.

Blake grabbed my hand, " C'mon Ruby the window." we leapt through the window. Torchwick following us in the paladin. Blake and I were jumping from car to car. "HELP Torchwick is chasing ruby and I across the highway in a paladin. Sun and neptune were both almost instantly knocked away and never came back. I rolled my eyes at that but leapt down after Torchwick once Weiss slipped him up by freezing the ground. Using our Freezerburn checkmate bumblebee, ice flower and ladybug combos against him we kept attacking the thing. However the thing was barely damaged. I was at a loss for words. Their was an energy barrier around the paladin it wasn't giving away. I watched Blake get flung back by an explosion hitting Weiss, and yang get buried under a bunch of rubble. I began to feel weird.

 _It is time for you to learn Ruby._ After I heard that I found myself in a blackness. Two figures stood infront of me one wearing a solid white cloak the other wearing a silver cloak. They were both so familiar Aunt Azul looked at me and smiled but floated up. "I'll take care of you're problem while you two talk."

when she vanished the other figure stood their white roses blowing in the wind from her cloak. "hello mama." I said with tears in my eyes.

 _outside Ruby's head Yang's pov_

I dug out of the rubble I was buried in only to see ruby standing their staring blankly at the paladin, "RUBY GET OUT OF THEIR," both I and Weiss shouted at the same time. Then she began to float in the air. Her long black and crimson hair suddenly turned completely silver. Her eyes opened and her once silver eyes were a deep ice blue color. Blue flames shot out of her eyes and she started to smirk. Then she rose her hand and the area was encased in a blizzard. When that cleared the paladin was in chunks of ice on the ground. Ruby was walking toward roman, he just smirked when a Girl with pink and brown hair and eyes showed up and bowed. Ruby shot ice spears out but they just shattered like glass. I looked up and saw both of them fly off in a bullhead. The flames vanished from her eyes but she still had silver hair and blue eyes, "rubes is that you?" she turned her head and smiled right now.

"do you not recognize your own aunt firecracker?" my eyes widen at that. Only a few people call me that and only one of them was female.

"what have you done with Ruby Auntie Azul?"

she sighs and runs her hand though her hair. "that's why I'm here its time you and Weiss learn about Rubies secret. As well as how this came to be, you deserve to know how I gave these abilities to your sister and why I'm in her body."

 **A/N**

 **I'm not sorry about either cliff hanger you just read.**

 **Next time we learn why Summer is in Ruby's head and how Azul ended up dying and why she ran from Ozpin.**

 **Review favorite and follow to let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

How winter was born

 _inside rubies head_

"Mama!" ruby ran into summers embrace.

"hello my little Rose, or should I say winter rose now?" Summer said to me.

"how do you know that mama?" I asked. She just smiled at me and told me to wait for everyone else.

"Ruby what's going on? Where are we?" I turned around and saw the rest of my team standing their with aunt Azul standing next to Yang.

" Hello again Yang you've grown into a beautiful young woman just like your mother." summer said. Yang's eyes widened when she saw her.

"Summer is that you?!" she just smiled and walked over to Yang and gave her a big hug.

"AUNT AZUL!" I shouted as I ran into her arms.

" its good to see you my white rose. But its time we get into our story. I may be able to stick around for longer but its time we get started. Sis we'll start with your part."

" you see children this story all starts when I left for my last mission…."

 _Flashback 12 years ago summers pov_

 _I was walking out to my sisters house, Ozpin just assigned me an important mission. I knew it was a suicide mission however so I had to talk to my sister._

 _"Azul! Are you home?" I shout out. I look up and see she was laying on the roof._

 _with a cold breeze she gently floated down, "what's going on little sis?" we sat down and talked for hours about my mission. She begged me to come with her, but she knew she couldn't Ozpin wouldn't let her come with me._

 _" Azul are you planning on finding Ruby still? I mean she's only 2 right now."_

 _" listen sis, I believe your little girl is destined for something great I believe she could make the perfect winter maiden after me." Azul responded to me._

 _I sighed, " listen sis if your gonna do this I'm gonna transfer a portion of my aura over to you with 2 portions of my memory for Yang. Once the time comes for both of us to speak to them, this will seem like were only focusing on Ruby. I may not have given birth to Yang but she's as much as my daughter as Ruby is she needs to know I was thinking of her as well as Ruby. I love her and she needs to know that was what I was thinking at the end." at this I transferred a large portion of my aura over to my sister. "I'm only taking my back up weapon sis. Since theirs no way for me to survive I want to see if Ruby would like to use Winters rose. I don't know if she'll have the ability to do so but I want to see if she can." at that I stood and walked away " I love you sis, and I'll sure miss you."_

the moment Summer said that the memory faded. Yang was in tears, "summer thank you ."

Summer just walked up to yang and hugged her again then she hugged me. "listen girls I don't have much time left the aura I gave to your aunt and she transferred to Ruby is almost up. I love both of you girls so very much both of you have made me so proud. Yang my little firecracker you've gotten so strong and brave just like your dad. Keep up the good work looking after your sister. I love you." Ruby I'm vry proud of what you've become. I am happy that you are using winters rose, even happier to know that you upgraded it. I have to say sweetheart that cloak looks good on you. I saw you modified the cloak I left at your aunts house. Stay strong for Yang she's not invincible. Take care of you and your team. I love you little rose." after she said this she started to shimmer into golden dust. "Weiss you seem to be the voice of reason of this group please keep my girls from going on suicide missions sweetheart. For what it's worth the way you've helped them you can consider me your mom too. Good luck my little snowflake." at that Weiss began to tear up. She seemed so happy. She then turned to Blake and whispered something in her ear that not even my faunus hearing wasn't able to pick up. Whatever she said to Blake made her blush so hard. Summer then faded completely into golden dust. When she was gone completely I turned over to aunt Azul.

she smiled at me and said, " yes Ruby, while they were watching I explained your whole situation to them. Ruby a piece of me will always be with you but once I do vanish like your mom my memories and experiences with our power will go to you. Let me show you why I ran from Ozpin though."

 _Flashback 12 years ago Azul's pov_

 _Storming into beacon I charged towards Ozpin's office '"DID YOU SERIOUSLY SEND MY LITTLE SISTER OUT ON A SUICIDE MISSION." I yelled at ozpin._

 _"Azul you need to calm down, summer was the only one who had a chance to stand up against Salem and you know it."_

 _"you sent my little sister against Salem alone?" I asked in a barely contained rage._

 _"Summer was the only one to be able to take down Salem Azul. She was the only one left who could've." Ozpin said._

 _"I believed in your cause Ozpin but because of this you may as well have just lost the true only hope you have left. At that I used my maiden powers and vanished in a flurry of snowflakes. "Goodbye, Ozpin." my voice carried on the winds._

at that Azul started to shimmer into gold, "take care Ruby I'll always be watching over you." I woke up in a hospital bed. I was slightly pissed however at how the fact that I lost my mother because of Ozpin. It was midnight outside, its time for me to go I couldn't handle that memory she gave me. I walked out of the infirmary. I grabbed winters rose and walked out of beacon.

"I can feel you out their Raven." I called.

"going out somewhere late little Rose?" she appeared behind me.

"is your offer still standing Raven?"

he smile widened even farther. She didn't say anything but she opened her portal.

as I was about to walk through the portal when I heard "RUBY." it was the one voice that could've stopped me. "ruby where do you think you are going?" Blake asked.

"I can't stay here blake Ozpin sent my mom on a suicide mission."

"then where are you going? Why are you leaving beacon?"

" theirs no reason for me to stay anymore blake I need to leave to be with my family."

"what about Yang? Your just gonna run from her again?"

"Yang will understand once she sorts out what my aunt said. This wont be the first time I left her behind."

" what about Weiss then?" she asked.

" she'll get what she always wanted blake she will become team leader more than likely."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"what about me? Are you just gonna leave me?" she asked. At this I didn't have anything to say Blake was probably the one person I couldn't leave. I didn't want it to be her to stop me she was the only one I could not say no to. So I just started walking away, this point Ravens portal had vanished. "Ruby you don't want to run I've been in your position running wont feel good." I just shrug my shoulders.

" we all have regrets Blake I absorbed my aunt into me just so I wouldn't feel completely alone again."

her eyes widened. "what are you talking about ruby?"

 _Flashback 1 year ago ruby's pov_

 _we were fighting a massive ancient deathstalker, but I got cocky and lost myself in battle. When one nevermore impaled my cloak into the ground. The deathstalker was swinging his stinger at me and I knew it was over, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But the pain never came, opening my eyes I saw my aunt Azul slay the thing but she had a giant hole in her stomach._

 _coughing up some blood she chuckled, "you lost yourself in battle silly girl. The final thing I have to teach you my dear is never allow yourself to lose who you are even in battle."_

 _she collapsed onto the ground "NO AUNTIE you can't leave me. You're the only family that cared about me I've had since mama passed away." she just chuckled. I had to do something using my aura I began to absorb he one she had wrapping around her body right now. "I can't let you leave me like this auntie." I said with tears in my eyes._

 _" silly girl" she whispered out, " doing this means you and I will be together forever my dear are you prepared for this?" when she looked into my eyes she knew that I wasn't going to change my mind. So she placed her hand on my cheek and pushed every last drop of aura into my body and used her last breath to seal off the extra aura until I could handle the power. With the last bit of strength I had left I heard in my own mind, " I'll always be here inside of you now Ruby. When the time comes I may fade away but know I will always watch over you._

"After that I passed out blake while my body took in and adapted her aura as well as the maidens power. I can't stay here leading you knowing that I basically killed her." I told her, she just stared at me with wide eyes.

"why would you care that much for her that much?"

"when she took me in I was happy but after 3 years with her I realized that she had become more of a family than dad or Yang were. But I felt all alone when she wasn't around. I came to realize that even if it was the only way to become a huntress like I had always dreamed…. I regretted leaving Yang behind. She was the one thing in my life when Mama passed away. It's why I decided to make up with her. But only now do I realize blake, I don't deserve a sister." after I said that I walked away towards the landing pad.

hearing very heavy breathing I hear words I longed to hear but never knew I did, "RUBY, DON'T LEAVE ME!" this stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and saw blake running up to me. She trapped me in a hug that even with my powers I wouldn't be able to break. "you can't leave me ruby I've tried to get you to stay without having to confess this out of desperation, but ruby you cant leave me. I love you too much to let you leave." when I heard this tears began spilling out of my eyes. "ill admit that you new eye change is going to take some getting used to but, I love that one of your eyes changed to blue and the other stayed the same silver, I love that since your transformation you have silver streaks in your hair not just black and red, even on your wolf ears. You've trusted me with absolutely everything you have to hide. I can't lose you Ruby."

By this point I noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks, I reached up and wiped away her tears, "Blake I always wondered what it would be like to be told something I never knew I wanted to hear." looking up silver and blue met amber our faces were slowly growing closer and closer. Then our lips met, the entire world around us faded into black. All I could do was taste sweat tea and tuna. I could smell lavender and paper off of her as well. After what seemed like years we backed off a little, she had to lower her head a little but we kept our foreheads together with a slight smile on our faces. "I love you too blake." we didn't care that we ditched out on the infirmary we went back into our dorm. We both laid down in blakes bed. I snuggled up to blake and planted a kiss on her lips again. "I'm sorry for scarring you blake. You've given me a reason so stick around. I promise I will always protect you I love you blake."

 **Yang's pov**

when I first woke up I noticed only Weiss was in the room still so I got scared. I ran out of the room, "Ruby you better not be leaving me again, I just got my sister back. I'm not gonna let you run again." I stepped out into the courtyard to see something that brought a smile to my face and not gonna lie a ton of cat jokes. I saw ruby reach up and kiss blake. I followed them back to our dorm and peeked in and saw both faunus cuddling into each other I had to take a picture. By the time I got back to our room in the infirmary Weiss was awake.

"Where are Ruby and Blake, I believe I have to talk to them about all this secret keeping they've been having lately." she asked. I just smiled and showed her the picture I took of the two in our dorm. A slight smile graced her lips, "well… if this means what I think it means Yang." after getting a nod from me she continued, " I suppose that the speech I had qued for them can wait till the morning." I nod and we both get into our beds. I had so many puns I could use on ruby now. As an evil smirk crosses my face as I think of all the shades of red my little sister would turn. I quickly sent a copy of the picture I took over to dad with a title ' dad Ruby may want to reconnect with you and we can be a family again. With a possible new addition'

after a minute or two he sent me back a message 'I hope so yang, I miss my youngest and would love to meet her girlfriend see how badly that cats got her tongue.' I laughed a bit at that realizing Blake didn't have her bow on in the picture.

 **A/N**

 **I hope that I did good with blake and ruby getting together. Let me know and give me some pointers if anything seemed off.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **The dance is coming up soon. Should I go cannon and have ruby go after cinder or should I have her have a nice romantic night with blake?**

 **Follow favorite and review to let me know how I did**


	12. Chapter 12

The night of the dance

 **Ruby's pov**

"Yang can I ask you a question?" I asked after a class with professor goodwich. She was mentioning a school dance coming up. Blake and I had already planned to go to the dance together but I didn't have any clothes that I could wear to a dance.

she smiled a little bit that I approached her, " what's up Rubes."

" Two things first I….. I wanna talk face to face with dad." at this she seemed to really surprised, "second I.. I need help finding a dress for the dance." I immediately regretted asking her and not yang.

"ah maybe we should find one that smells like catnip huh sis?" all I did was give her a deadpan look. "ah yea I'll admit that wasn't even a very good one ill consider a better one later. Meet me tomorrow at the dock sis we'll have a family day." after that she pulled out her scroll and walked off.

" we'll I have to say I am proud of you love." she completely snuck up on me not even with my enhanced hearing did I hear her so I pretty much jumped out of my boots.

I spun around and saw Blake standing behind me. "Blake! Geez how did you even sneak up on me? I didn't even think that was possible anymore." she just smiles and leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Ruby I've kept an eye on you since we got together, unless I head over to the library while your studying of course."

I just smiled at this I had gotten used to this behavior since the night we got together. She doesn't fully trust me to not run away. " Blake dear, I wanted to tell you the night we got together but you had already drifted off, " I wrapped my hands around her neck, "you've given me a reason to not leave this place. Right now being with you and rebuilding my relationship with my family is the only thing I want to do right now other than continue my training to be a huntress. But Blake if you ever run away again you better take me with you I don't believe I could get along without you anymore." she just smiled at me and leaned down and gave me quick kiss.

"Geez sis cat got your tongue much I called like 4 times." Yang called. Both of our faces started to get red, " just wanted to tell you that dad said he'll be in vale tomorrow to help us go dress shopping. I'm proud of you for trying to rebuild our family bond." she then gave an amused smirk and walked off.

"two times that my own team has snuck up on me today which until recently I believed was impossible." blake laughed at me and untangled from me and walked off toward the library.

 **Time skip next day**

on the way down to vale I couldn't help but to be nervous. Especially after everything I said to him last time I saw him. I really don't want to fight with anymore of my family anymore it's all I have left, that and blake. Landing on the pad Yang and I exit the bullhead, he was standing their with a small dog next to him. The dog and I stare at each other for awhile, then he yips and jumps into my arms. The weird thing is I could understand the dog, it was saying "yay a new scent." then he curled into my arms and started to sniff.

"well it seems Zwei has taking a liking to you ruby." Yang said.

"I technically do kinda smell like a dog these days sis. Hi dad." I said.

He smiled and waved, "Hello ruby, Yang told me you wanted to speak."

His eyes widened and almost popped out when I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry for what I said at beacon." he must've been so shocked about this turn of events that all he could do was rub my head behind my ears, which naturally made me space out in pleasure.

Yang was just laughing her head off when I came to and realized that he wasn't rubbing my ears anymore, "dad she's fine she is kind of like zwei in a way when you rub her behind her ears she spaces out cuz it feels so good."

He laughs a little bit and after seeing me shake my head asks if I want to go to an early lunch. I nodded and we went to a nearby café. Then he joined us in dress shopping surprisingly Yang got a white dress not a yellow one. It took a little while longer to find mine though, I found two really nice dresses. One solid red with a black fishnet undershirt and a black sash around the waist. **(the one she wore in the cannon story if you need a visual)** the other one was blue and silver, silver being the dress itself and the sash being blue. I had an idea on what I wanted so when dad offered to buy me one I had him buy the silver one and I bought the red one myself. " the color palet that you use these days is practically the opposite of what you wore back on patch ruby."

I laugh and say " I still wear red and black dad, but after I started training with aunt azul, I got attached to white blue and silver as well." he stopped and stared wide eyed first he stated that he should have noticed that I was wearing one of moms cloak and then noticed winters rose as well.

"I see…what happened to your red cloak that she gave you when you a baby?" he asked

"it got destroyed when a pack of grimm attacked aunt azuls house. I was so upset when it happened but auntie gave me one of moms cloaks, so to make the best of both worlds I decided to combine moms cloak with what was left of my cloak." he was surprised and before he could even ask it, "yea I taught my self how to sew. Its how I get my clothes dad, white and silver aren't commonly combined with red and black." he just smiled slightly and nodded because that was true. We talked for a little while longer and he walked us back to the landing pad with our bags.

"listen girls could you take zwei with you for a while? I've got a mission that'll take me out of the house for a few days." as he laughed with a slight chuckle in his voice when he saw Zwei curled up on my head between my ears. " he took an instant liking to you ruby." I just smile and wag my tail and wiggle my ears, he seems to have gotten the message and nods. "I'm happy you want to try and get passed everything we went through back in the day. For what it's worth you have my support my dear. Hell who knows maybe one day well be taking a hunting job together with Yang if she's up to it."

as Yang and I were boarding the bullhead back to beacon I shout back " that'd be great, looking forward to it." and I saw yang throw a thumbs up to him. I just smiled we may not be perfect just yet but I am happy that we can at least be called a family again. "hey sis why'd you buy a second dress back their?"

"same reason I told dad sis silver and white aren't often found together on the same piece of clothing I have to make them my self. Speaking of after the dance and before we pick our first official team mission I have a gift for everyone on the team. It should help, at least I hope they do…" she gave me a funny look and a nod. When we got back into our dorm I got to work on fusing the two dresses we got down their. Blake had been looking down since we parted ways yesterday I don't believe she slept last night. After a talking to blake came into the room and promptly fell asleep. "thanks sis, I should've done something about that…" I said as I was putting on the final touches.

she had just taken a shower and gotten into her dress, " it's fine I'm just happy she was able to take a nap before a dance. You should keep an eye out for sun though rubes, I think he's attracted to Blake."

I couldn't stop my right eye from twitching a little, "its fine yang I trust blake. She's given me something I didn't even know I wanted." Yang just smiles and nods her head knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"I've gotta go to the dance early being the party planner, I'll see you in a few hours." I smiled and waved at her. After she left I put my dress on a hanger right next to three boxes I had that contained my gifts to my team, one white, one yellow, and one black. I felt like I was tired after the day out I had with yang and dad. I smiled and climbed into bed with blake and snuggled up to her, she ended up wrapping her arms around me. Then I drifted off into sleep.

 **Timeskip the dance Blakes pov**

I had woken woken up with ruby sleeping in my bed, I was surprised but didn't question it I hoped out and jumped in the shower and washed up. I jumped out and got ready for the dance. After I put on my purple dress and makeup. I walked out and shook ruby awake telling her to get ready. I kissed her on her cheek, " I'll head their first and wait for you out front." she just nodded half asleep. I walked down to the courtyard and waited for Ruby, "hey their Blake what are you doing out here? Waiting for someone?" I turn around and saw Sun standing their fiddling with his tie.

"hello sun yes I'm just waiting for my date." I replied I could see he was sad that I was already taken.

"who's the lucky guy?" he asked me.

"their better not be a guy not while I'm around." I turned around and saw ruby I sucked in a breath in surprise. She had a beautiful dress on she had a black fishnet undershirt poking out of the top of her dress, wrapping around her neck was a brand new accessory I've never seen before. On closer look it was ruby's rose symbol but it was black and the petals were flaming on the edges with my symbols flame. Then her dress had a red top with a black and white slash with a silver skirt that ended just below her knees. She had high heels one black one white and knee high socks that were blue and silver. Her ear rings were switched from her usual snow flakes to a black cat on her right ear and a red wolf on her left ear. She smiles slightly," take a picture kitty, it might make up for all the bugs your catching in that mouth of yours." sun was just looking between us finally clicking the dots. He smiled and gave his words of encourage to me and complemented both of our appearances and ran off. She smiled and offered me her hand, I noticed she had a purple and black bracelet around both wrists. I smile and take her hand, we began walking toward the doors, "by the way ruby I hope you don't mind but Yang did steal my first dance for tonight." she just smiled and nodded.

"I figured she would get a dance for snapping you out of your funk." she said. I was surprised but happy she trusts me enough to dance with someone else.

we entered the dance hall and yang cried out in adoration she looked both of us over, " well well sis I have to say I'm loving the dress it turned out beautifully for combining to dresses." this made me almost fall down anime style. 'she made that dress herself? How creative is she.' I thought she looked me over and complemented me as well. Then she saw ruby's necklace, "wow ruby where did you get this necklace?"

she smiled and squeezed my hand, "I made it yang." Yang just gave me a face splitting smile at me and a thumbs up. She took a photo of us but after that Ruby said, "you guys go have your dance. Ill be over by the punch bowl, and sis if you steal my girlfriend you and I might have to have a few words." as she walked away yang laughed a bit.

Yang takes my hand and we dance for a few minutes in silence. "I don't know how you did it Blake but you completely stole my little sisters heart. Look at her everything that she has on except her dress itself is about you or both of you. Take good care of her kitty I may have messed up early on in our life but I really just want to see her happy. Besides she's really been trying to reconnect with her family since shes opened up to you." as the dance ends I see Ruby being handed a cup of punch by Jaune. He walks away.

"should I be jealous about that?" I ask.

"haha…. I'm not into guys blake at all. No need to be jealous around me when it involves a male. He just needed advice about weiss." she offers me her hand and we walk out to dance.

"you know with you being this strong warrior and survivor I honestly expected you to either not know how to dance or be capable of walking in heels." I joke.

after chuckling a little she replied, " while I was living with my aunt she taught me that life wasn't all about fighting so she taught me how to do both." as the song ended the hall fell quiet. We looked around and saw that every one was looking at us in wonder, team JNPR was smiling quite widely. We walked over to the punch bowl. Taking a sip out of our cups Weiss walked up to us with a smile on her hands. She didn't say a word but held up her scroll showing us a video of us dancing. After it was done she looked at ruby,

" I have to say your elegance in heels and ability to dance surprises me quite a bit Ruby. Keep up the good work." She smiles and mumbles something about getting some fresh air.

"send me a copy and tell yang when you see her to send me a copy of her picture." I walked out following ruby, " that really was an amazing dance ruby." she smiles for a second but then she frowns. I look at where she was looking, their a woman in a mask was dashing across the rooftops toward the CCT tower. "we going to get her?"

she looks at me in surprise, " lets go blake." we dash toward the tower but when we get their the guards are all knocked out. I pull my scroll out and call in my locker. Picking up gambol shroud I notice ruby didn't call in winters rose. But I was quickly quieted when she put her hands together and slowly a scythe formed out of ice sprouted from both her hands. We run into the tower elevator and head up but the scythe ruby had was dropping the temperature in the elevator. I shivered slightly.

ruby must have noticed this and pulled a black box out of her bag, " I was gonna give these to the whole team at once, but here blake." I open it and notice a black and purple cloak similar to her white one. I put it around my shoulders, but before I could snap it into place it did it itself. Then it started to readjust and turned into a black, white and purple trenchcoat. **(basically the coat blake wore in season 4 except different colors and has a hood on it.)** the cold I was feeling was instantly gone. Then the elevator opened and we stepped out into the tower. Then a girl In solid black with a mask stood infront of us. " hmm… what do you think your doing here I knew I felt the taint in your power." she just smirks and sends glass shards at us. I activate my semblance and leave a shadow to take the blow. That's when I see ruby dash forward and they clashed together. Scythe me sword and they spared but ruby was sent back a little. Then the elevator opened revealing general ironwood.

he took one look at us and the ice scythe in ruby's hands, "come with me girls."

 **Back at the dance**

"may I cut in" I ask emerald.

"how'd everything go?" he asks

"mission accomplish but winter seems to be getting a hold of her powers faster than we thought she might be a problem. But for now lets just enjoy tonight, after all its not every day you have a reason to dance."

 **A/N**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to Monty and roosterteeth**

 **Sorry for the delay I had to think of a different dress idea. The basic idea of the gifts from ruby are to help her team not be affected by her powers let me know if you have any ideas for weiss and yang.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review to let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

The first mission

 **Ruby's pov**

we signed up for a search and destroy mission in mountain glen, as we were walking out towards the bullhead when I pulled out the white and yellow box. " yang, weiss I made these for you." I hand them their respective boxes.

"Rubes, im not ungrateful but the whole cloak thing is your thing sis not mine." when she said this she saw weiss put hers on and saw it shrink down and combine with her white and red jacket leaving it the same but has a hood now.

" not a normal girl remember sis?"

Yang decided to put hers on then. Her cloak shrunk down into an orange scarf that wrapped around her neck. "this feels like its alive Rubes it's a little bit weird."

"it's designed so that you wont suffer the cold of my power yang."

when we arrived at the bullhead we were talking about the mission when team JNPR tried to sneak up on us. I turn my head and meet Nora's eyes, "you guys are gonna go save the world without us im hurt, sad maybe a little hungry. But that last one isnt exactly my fault Ren." I laugh at that and pull out a bag of candy.

"here Nora, Sun gave me these but I don't think he knows I can't eat chocolate." she snatched it out of my hands and began munching down on them. She nods her head in thanks since her mouth was full of candy, "see you later guys." I wave and we board the bullhead.

 **Timeskip mountain glen**

When we landed doctor Oobleck talked about us following his instructions to the letter, "Ms. Rose I thought I told you to leave your bag back at beacon what compelled you to bring…."

"ruby can I come out now?" Zwei barked as he poked his head out.

"you brought a dog to a grimm infested area….. Amazingly insightful miss rose, given a dogs natural instincts they make incredible team, but it begs the question of why you decided to bring one. Being a wolf faunus yourself you natural instincts should be just as sharp as his." oobleck asks.

" I wouldn't worry about it doc, ever since dad asked us to watch after Zwei ruby and him have been near inseperable I've found it highly entertaining the jealous looks blake gives ruby when she's fallen asleep with Zwei cuddled up to her." Yang said.

"well that's not much of a surprise it would be her natural reaction to be extremely close to him wolfs are pack mentality animals so on a deep level she must feel like zwei is a member of her pack." he responded as Yang was snickering looking at blake who had a dirty look on her face looking at Zwei.

with a low growl from ruby and a small bark from Zwei doctor oobleck turned and saw a bunch of grimm who were charging toward them. I pulled out winters rose and threw them using the chain to take out a few of them. We dashed forward and wiped them out. As Zwei and I patrolled the area all day I noticed Doctor oobleck questioning my team but I didn't really put much thought into it. When I finished and didn't see anymore grimm I took out a turkey and dangled it above zwei's head he leapt and we played with it for a while. Then the doctor walked up to me "hehe…sorry."

"its getting late ladies lets set up camp in that building over their you three scout the building and make sure there are no more of those things in their." as we walked over to the edge of town we talked about the goliaths and the ruins. " tell me miss rose what do you see around you?" he suddenly asks.

"I see ruins and death all around us Doctor, I see mistakes that could have been avoided had humans and faunus worked together to build this place. This place could have succeeded but the humans didn't want to have any help from the faunus other than manual labor. I see lives that could have been saved if we lived as equals not as if were second hand citizens."

The doctor took a sip out of his canteen and replied," indeed miss rose I couldn't have said it better myself. Although I never once considered that this place could've been saved if it werent for human stubornness. I like it miss rose keep up the good work."

when we got back I heard when I got inside of the building " listen dog… Ruby is mine, you need to stop trying to steal her from me." I laugh at that and wrap my arms around her neck.

"ah is my little blakey jealous? Guess I haven't been paying attention to her as much as I should have." I whisper into her ear. A shiver ran up her back and she twirled around and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"well I have been feeling a bit lonely ever since you decided to sleep with that dog." she whispered in my ear then backed off and planted a kiss on my lips.

"ah a textbook fire good work ladies, we should get some rest any one want to take first watch?" I raise my hand at that and everyone else laid down to get some rest.

"Ruby people." Zwei yipped at me.

"yes I can smell them as well Zwei let's go." we walked out and we followed a few white fang members but the ground cracked under me and the ground collapsed. I grabbed zwei and threw him back up to the solid ground and fell down. Landing on the ground I found I was ontop of a skyscraper underground. All of the sudden I felt some massive pain in the back of my head I collapsed and everything went black.

I woke up being dragged by both hands," hey boss we found something that you might want to see."

after complaining about having a hard day roman stepped out of a train. After I saw him I started to cool down my skin steadily, "hey kid, tell me how did you find this place." that's when I felt them start to feel unconfortable with the cold their hands were feeling. I took advantage of that and broke their grip. Hopped up on roman's head and ran as an explosion sounded out in front of me. Having no idea what happened to winters rose or my back up weapon I created an Ice copy of frozen rose since it would have taken longer to replicate winters rose. Dashing forward I strike with precision taking out 4 different white fang members at once. Then another explosion sounded and the rest of my team plus zwei and oobleck stepped out of the dust. Weiss's eyes nearly fell out with how wide They got when she saw the ice replica of the weapon she made especially since she herself had the real frozen rose on her waist.

"Someone's been improving with her ice powers I see." Weiss said.

"No time to catch up, torchwick Is doing something with that train." I said As blake and weiss hand me my weapons. Almost on que before professor oobleck said what he was gonna say torchwick announced their departure. "Yang we might have to dust off blue flame." While everyone was confused at what that was yang's smile got to near face cracking she reloaded ember celica and gave me a thumbs up. We dash forward a day hop on the trains roof. We began to advance when blake pointed out a bomb. Then a bunch of WF climbed up.

Weiss and Blake both dashed forward and took out a bunch of them. Yang looked at me and saw that I had on a ice replica of ember celica, "you ready to show weiss and blake our special combo Rubes?" Blake looked back at us and I gave a slight grin, we both cocked back and shot a long rang round. Then they collided with each other showering the remainder of the white fang with a literal blue flaming explosive. The explosion knocked off a bunch of the but the ones that were left were either frozen or had steam coming off their body. I dismissed the replica and pulled out winters rose in its scythe form.

" excellent work girls weiss, blake, and yang go down under and take out any remaining WF. Ruby you and I charge forward up here."

We all nod and as I was about to charge with oobleck when blake catches me with a kiss, "stay safe " and then she was gone. I dash forward with oobleck what a paladin hops up. Oobleck batted zwei with his weapon And launched him forward covered in fire. The resulting explosion knocked the paladin off the train but another one was right behind it. I wasn't sure what to do so I channeled all the ice I could at once into winters rose the blade began to grow into a new one. It was shaped like a fingernail moon and added weight to the scythe, even with my strength I could only muster one swing. I dashed forward as fast as possible with my semblance and swung as hard as I could. The ice blade cleaved right through the paladin and shattered upon exit. Doctor oobleck caught up, "Impressive miss rose you run ahead it's time it each these guys a lesson" he turned around and dashed forward.

"Ruby," zwei whined out. I smile at him. "Go." Was all I said he yipped and ran after oobleck. I turned forward and saw a wall not to far off

"Ruby I'm thinking white rose." Weiss said. I smile at that sheathing winters rose flames shoot out of my eyes. Weiss twirls and stabs her rapier into the ground and I manipulate the ice dust around us into a massive chunk of ice into the shape of a rose around us. The train hits the wall And the explosion sounds, the ice containing us survives the explosion and the fire but shatters on impact of the ground. Everything was ringing for a second then panic starts grimm begin to infest the city.

I look around and see that we were surrounded by grimm, " weiss crimson blizzard." She looks at me surprised but nods a glyph that had a clock face appeared under my feet. I put my hood on and leapt into the air. Again flames shot out of my eyes. Then everything around us was covered in a blizzard of red and white petals and snow.

 **Team RWBY pov**

Suddenly the gifts that ruby gave blake yang and weiss changed back into cloaks. Their hoods came over their heads and a pair of goggles and masks covered their faces "operation crimson blizzard is confirmed. Link established hello team RWBY."

"Who's talking?" Yang asked

"Yang I'll explain it later right now all you need to know is she's here to help out I designed this feature in case I had to use my maiden powers to the point where it would impede your ability to fight. Let's go girls we got grimm to take out." If anyone could see anything besides team RWBY they would tell you a yellow, blue, black and red blurs plowed through hoards of grimm.

"Crimson blizzard is fading away returning to default settings." The cloaks faded back to each individual shape they took for each team member. Then the blizzard dispersed with piles of dead grimm bodies lying every were. Ruby was breathing heavier than usual. The grimm were still all around however. Then team JNPR show up to help.

 **Ruby pov**

just when I thought it was hopeless backup arrived. I cut out the rest of the world hand dashed forward with my semblance hacking and slashing the grimm who were outside of our blizzard. I saw teachers and students alike fighting side by side. Then the Atlas military show up with team CFVY right behind them after that we made Quick work of them.

"Wanna explain the voice now sis?" Yang asks

" that was the Ai I designed. Her name is Annie she's designed to help with our combat in situations like that." As I said that I brought out a device that glowed and shot a hologram of a woman, she looked like a 19 year old with sea blue hair.

"It's great to finally meet you yang blake and weiss face to face. It is my job to protect you especially against massive amounts of cold, snow and ice. The form I took before was so you could see and fight without being impeded by crimson blizzard. I have many other functions each exclusive to the wearer. For blake if you wish I could take one of the clones and control it as if it were alive. For yang I can help gain greater strength with each swing you make. And for weiss I can help enhance tour glyphs and assist with your summoning glyph until you have full control over it my records show you don't have that down yet."

WBY were shocked senseless to say the least. " damn sis you gave us one hell of a gift here" she said as she unconsciously stroked her scarf.

"Hehe... I don't know about you guys but I am wiped out, Let's head off to bed." They all nodded and we called it a day.

 **exchange students dorm**

"Well well winter, to produce such a big blizzard like that and still be standing you've improved more than I ever thought possible."

"Cinder if she fully masters that power we may have a problem here." Said mercury.

"Don't worry mercury at the rate she is improving she still won't be a problem for me when this all goes down. To be entirely honest I'm excited to see what she can do." Cinder replied with a smirk on her face.

 **A/N**

 **So we are rapidly approaching the battle between Cinder and ruby guys i know most of you are pissed that I keep teasing it but it's coming soon.**

 **Please don't hate to much that I took ship names and made them into team moves...**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **Was I the only one who questioned the logic of setting zwei on fire like that though with not even a burned hair?**

 **Follow favorite and review to let me know what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

The first round of the vytal

 **A/N**

 **So I plan on changing some things that happened in cannon. Should I save penny and phyrra? I kinda want to make it so Yang doesn't lose her arm not married to that idea though let me know what you think guys.**

 **Were now in season 3 getting close to the cinder vs. Ruby I know some of you guys are looking forward to that.**

 **I'm adding an IMPLIED not actual lemon let idk if that raises my rating or not I've never written a lemon before so idk if you want that kind of thing here. Let me know what you think about that.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **Ruby's pov**

"hey mom." blake and I were visiting patch for some alone time away from Yang and Weiss. I wanted to introduce mom to blake before we got going back to beacon for the tournament. " sorry I haven't come by in awhile. This is blake, she's my girlfriend. I just thought you might want to meet her officially for the first time." after a few more minutes I heard zwei call out to me and we turned around and dad and zwei were standing waiting for us.

"Come on Rubes." blake said offering me her hand. I smile and take it, we walk hand in hand all the way to the landing pad with dad following us all the way back to the landing pad.

"come back to visit soon ruby. I'm so happy that you want to try to rebuild our family relationship." he said and gave me a hug.

"stay safe dad. I know its my fault but I lost you once I cant go through that again." I replied and returned the hug.

he turned and gave blake a hug as well, "you take care too blake. Your precious to ruby that makes you family as well." Blake looked awkward at first but returned the hug after a few seconds. We then board the bullhead back to Vale. On the way back I started to get a little drowzy. I tried to fight it off though.

To help avoid some of the feeling I decided to talk to blake. "hey Blake what's Menagerie like?"

She looked at me surprised at that one but smiled, "it's a nice island but it's to small it would be better if our whole population didn't want to stay their. It's an amazing place nice warm climate and all the fish you could catch." I laugh slightly at that. Blake always has loved fish, probably the same reason I prefer near raw meat." that's where my family lives maybe one day we'll get to go over and introduce you to my parents." we talked about Menagerie for the rest of the trip, perhaps I should go their sometime it sounds like they just need to tame more of the island. They mainly stay in one area due to a large amount of grimm their.

 **Time skip arena**

we were going up against team ABRN they had two men and two women. They were good two physical users one hand to hand and one using a polearm. The third was using a hoverboard that transformed into pistols. The final one use a rifle of sorts. I froze the guy with the gun so yang could recover from being knocked to the ground. After she got back up I started fighting with weiss. We teamed up against the guy with the polearm. I threw winter and wrapped the chain around the weapon after weiss knocked it away. I started ice skating around him using my semblance he was quickly wrapped up in my chain doing a flip I plant my foot in the ice and launched the guy off the arena colliding with the girl blake just knocked out kicking both of them out of the match.

"Oh and we have a double knockout from team RWBY Reese Chloris and Bolin Hori both got knocked out by ring out. I have to say team RWBY is showing considerable team work." annouced professor port.

I turned around and saw a giant ball of ice rolling with the other guy on their team. I dashed forward and blake saw. She threw gambol shroud at me and I caught it using her ribbon she propelled me even faster. Yang was propelling herself next to me with ember celica. When we got close enough I created an ice replica of ember celica.

"OH HO it seems miss Ruby Rose is showing off her secondary semblance here. She has her normal speed semblance, then her secondary semblance allows her to replicate anything she could want if she has any ice around her." Yang gave me a funny look and I just shrug it off, we launched both of our rounds that twirled around each other. Then a white flame and a black flame zoomed it and combined with our two shots. The blast hit them right when Arslen smashed the ice block holding her teammate. When the explosion sounded a giant ice rose sprouted with yellow white and black flames swirling in it only to explode and send both of the remaining team ABRN off the stage.

"oh and the last two members are knocked out by a massive team attack from team RWBY." Blake ended up landing next to me, she smiled at me slightly and took my hand. She bent down and planted a kiss on my lips. The whole arena seemed to erupt into cheers and hoots.

we went down to the fair, " anyone else suddenly really hungry?" I asked. Weiss said something sarcastic, yang nodded and blakes stomach answered for her. Which sent me to the ground laughing.

"I know the perfect place to go," Yang said. We head over to a noodle stand but before we could get their I felt a hand brush against my tail and my wallet leave my pocket.

"hey you wont get very much food without this." I turned around and put a fake smile on my face.

"thanks emerald."

I narrowed my eyes when she asked us who was continuing on to the doubles round. "well its….."

I plant a hand on Yang's mouth. "it's Yang and weiss." she nods and walks away.

all three of my teammates looked at me," why'd you lie to them Rubes?" yang asked

I started walking over to the noodle stand, "Because Sis my wallet didn't just fall out of my pocket, if she wants to be a decent thief she should learn to avoid peoples tail." as we ordered our noodles all three of them looked pissed. "they wanted to know our team line up for some reason. This will through them off kilter. Weiss tried to pay for everyone but her card was declined. I took a deep breath and pulled my credit card out, "for all of us and whatever team JNPR wants to get over their. Yang and Weiss whip their head around and sure enough their they were standing.

After everything was paid for and we all ate our fill, "dang sis when did you get money like that?" yang asked me.

"While I was traveling around and training with aunt Azul she took hunting missions and I went with her, she had enough money in her own personal account she opened up a split one between me and her. I'm not like Weiss's family I don't have money to burn but I have enough to live a nice life for a year or two without taking a mission. Even with my favorite kitten coming with me." I told her. She looked at me amazed like she only just realized that all the supplies I used up from modifying my clothes to the stuff I used for my accessories were never a problem for me to buy on my own. Even Phyrra looked at me with wider than normal eyes.

Blake just blushed and coughed, "so you guys ready for your match?" Nora went into a whole speech about the consequences of them loosing.

"You'll be fine guys Phyrra owes me a rematch anyway. Im looking forward to it." I said after Nora finished and we got up to say goodbye.

Jaunes eyebrow rose, "I take it that means your going on into the next round then ruby?" I just nod and say goodbye. "wait aren't you guys coming to watch our match?" he asked when I take Blakes hand and begin walking away.

" Yang and Weiss are Ruby said she's got a surprise for me or something." Blake responds. We walk our separate ways and I take blake to the cliffs overlooking emerald forest near where we were first launched off of the cliff. I sit Blake down and sit in her lap. "Ruby not that I don't like the quiet time what are we doing here…?" she asked but never got an answer when a meteor shower started to show itself. She gasps and we sit their holding each other looking out towards the beautiful sight.

It was over not long after that, blake took me back to our dorm room and threw me onto the bed, " well since you gave me such a beautiful surprise I think It may be my turn."

 **Weiss pov**

When team JNPR won the match by literally having Nora bat them all off the stage. Yang and I head back to our dorm room. "I wonder if that meteor shower was a good date idea. Ruby asked me about the best place to see it," Yang said out of nowhere.

I smiled slightly its fine Yang it probably went really good. I know id swoon for anyone who took me out alone to watch something like that," I said as I swiped my scroll over the lock to our dorm. When I pushed it open the first thing I noticed was the window was opened for some reason, " why on earth would they leave the window open before they went to bed?"

Yang smirked a little, "look around Weiss."

I looked around and Black and purple and all the colors ruby wears were thrown everywhere. I looked over at the bed the two shared and noticed a lack of clothing period. I then saw an extra set of sheets in the washer. I felt my face heat up," oh…. I see they were airing out the room after their activities." Yang lets out a slight laugh and closes the window and takes the sheets over to the washer.

" my little sis is growing up if she's doing these kind of things. But I may have to have a talk to blake about this whole thing. I don't mind as long as its consensual and I don't walk into the dorm with them in the act." Yang told me I nod at that because they clearly made an effort that said they'd know if I would take a problem to coming back to the smell of that. Blake opened her eyes then and turned a shade of red that could have rivaled Phyrras hair,

"I can explain." she started.

Yang holds up her hand, "as long as I don't catch you two in the act and its not against her will blake I'm fine with this especially since even if it was poorly you two tried to cover up the fact that this happened." I change into my nightgown and crawl into bed, soon after I see Blake snuggle closer to ruby and fall back into sleep and Yang go into the bathroom then lay down afterwards. As I was drifting off to sleep I began to think, 'will I ever find someone to love like that? It looks so nice to have someone their to snuggle up with.' then I drifted off into sleep.

 **? Pov**

After I helped Roman escape from those four girls I couldn't seem to get that white haired heiress that seemed to dance while she fights. 'maybe I'll get to see her again when this whole thing goes down. She is different than the rest of her team.'

"Neo lets go we have another dust shop to rob." I just nod and follow. Most people here think I am a mute but I just don't talk to people I don't fully trust. I grab my parasol and follow him out of the shack we were currently using as a hideout.

 **A/N**

 **So I think I'm gonna add a relationship in including Weiss please review and tell me what ship I should use, I am not gonna lie I'm leaning towards weiss x neo but I would like your opinions. I only think this because I don't see many of those ships and it would be interesting to have Neo continue on beyond flying off in the cannon story let me know what you think guys. Also if you would like me to put Yang in a relationship.**


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss's older sister

 **A/N**

 **I have to say thank you to a few of you who gave me a few ideas with a pair for yang its helped but now I need to figure out how to make it happen. I am going to change things up this chapter I know some of you are gonna be pissed the Qrow vs winter fight was by far one of the best fights in this season but If you've been paying attention I have been paying a bunch of attention to RWBY. I know JNPR plays a huge part in cannon but I honestly want on ruby and her team right now.**

 **I am extremely surprised that the implied lemon was met so well not one word of protest. I am unsure of my ability to write lemons but if you want I will try to make a lemon between ruby and blake but that wont happen for awhile I am gonna need to figure that one out, its up to you.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth.**

 **Weiss's pov**

We watched the fight between team SSSN and team INDG, it was a pretty ridiculous fight. Neptune was flirting with the other team the whole time. Honestly I don't know why I even was attracted to him. After they won Sun and Neptune were doing a ridiculous dance, Sun sent Blake a wink, at that I had to stop Ruby from leaping on the field to attack Sun, " Ruby after what Yang and I saw last night do you really think Blake is gonna fall for Sun's flirting? You two have the closest relationship I have ever seen. You shouldn't worry." she literally let out a little whine.

"thanks Weiss, that calms me down slightly. You're the best big sister I could hope for…." her eyes widened with what she said. Mine did as well she looked at me with panic in her eyes and vanishes in a flurry of white and red petals. I was dumbfounded at what she said, ' that's how ruby sees me? Like I'm her big sister?' I looked up and saw a shnee ship, 'speaking of big sisters.'

 **Timeskip to landing pad**

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you." I stop and compose myself, " I mean your presence honors us."

she looks around her " hello Weiss. Beacon is the same as I remember it. How have you been sister?"

"oh I've been well my marks are at the top of my class, and my team is the best beacon has ever known…." I didn't get very much farther when her hand came up and swung at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the strike, but it never came. I open my eyes when a growl sounds.

"you'd do well to not strike my teammate and someone I consider a big sister." I turn my head and see my red silver and black haired team leader standing their holding winters hand a few inches off of my head.

winter narrows her eyes at her, " you must be Ruby Rose the team leader of my little sisters team. I have to say some of the things that Weiss has written about you surprise me especially since she never once mentioned you being a faunus." she yanked her hand out of ruby's, " you have no right to stop me when I punish my sister for acting out like she did."

Ruby narrowed her eyes this time, " acting out I didn't see or hear anything that could be considered acting out. All I saw was a girl trying to catch up with her sister. Just because she has a tendency to carry on when she's happy doesn't mean you have the right to strike her. A calm word telling her she was doing so would work just as well. I don't know what kind of way you were raised but the way Weiss was when she showed up compared to the way she was now she's a much better person than she was. She's seen the way your family really is and she's worked at improving your families name." I nearly had tears in my eyes listening to Ruby.

"How dare you insult me or my families customs, If you wont shut your mouth I will gladly take your tongue so you can't say anything else against my family." I got scared winters ability far outweighed my own. Plus ruby didn't have winters rose on her at the moment.

"if that's a challenge I would gladly kick your ass to defend weiss." winter pulled her rapier out and swung it at ruby.

"RUBY." I shout but she stopped it with frozen rose. 'oh right she so rarely uses her rapier I totally forgot she keeps that thing on her at all times.' I watch as winter and ruby were battling. They were dashing around, Winter was amazed at Ruby's speed I could tell by the look in her eyes. A crowd began to form around us.

" what the hell is going on weiss?" yang and Blake run up next to me.

"Ruby stopped my sister from hitting me and the started fighting." was all I could say.

 **Ruby's pov**

The fighting stops for a second, "I must say your skills with a rapier is quiet impressive. This kind of skill can only be taught by a shnee, but you will learn your place girl." she rose her rapier and a rune appeared behind her, a flock of birds spawned around her and started to charge towards me. I tried to defend against them but their was so many I couldn't defend. I activated a device in the hilt which twirled the hilt and shot out a tiny knife I built in the hilt just in case. Which then elongates into a pistol. I started to fire rounds while dashing forward I activate my semblance in my hand. I thrust forward and strike 10-20 times in rapid succession. Winter's eyes widened with surprise at the speed that I was thrusting frozen rose forward. She dashes out and runs up a wall, and I follow. As she's running I fire my pistols explosive rounds trying to get her feet frozen into the ground. When I finally hit her she launched herself at me and I defended against her attack but I didn't see the blade she pulled from her rapier. On instinct I brought my pistol out and blocked her second strike. However she swung so hard she sliced right through my pistol and blew up the dust rounds inside the thing causing a massive explosion flinging us both back. When my vision cleared she was dashing forward with her blade aimed at my neck.

I twirled around and knocked her blade around and knocked her blade away but before I could smash my hilt into her head, "SHNEE!" both of us are surprised by this shout we stop in our tracks.

Turning both of your heads we saw General Ironwood standing their with hands behind his back. "general Ironwood sir!" she said while standing at attention.

Before anymore could be said professor Ozpin walked up, " now now everyone while this was an impressive display of fighting by one of your own classmates there is a sanctioned fight over at the arena with much better seats and popcorn." While professor goodwich started to fix all the damages me and winter inflicted to the courtyard. "miss Rose please come with me."

I start to follow but I heard, "well kid I have to say you stole my fight kid and did one hell of a job their, from what I saw you had her right when that ended another second and she would've been on her ass taking a nap." I turned around and saw my uncle standing their with a smirk on his face.

I give him a smile, " she insulted Weiss. Tried to hit her I needed to stand up for my team." he nods in approval. We start walking towards the elevator.

"you weren't even using your usual weapons so you were taking it easy on her. Not bad kid you've gotten a lot better." he said as the elevator opens up into Ozpins office. I could tell that Winter had heard me because she looked at me in anger.

"just who do you think you are?! You think you can raise a blade to me and get away with this."

I smirked at her, " next time don't hurt my family and we may get along a lot better than usual. If it helps that was a pretty good fight. Weiss wasn't kidding when she taught me how to use a rapier you are a lot better than her." this caught her off guard because she was speechless.

"ms. Rose while I commend you for sticking up for a teammate I need to stress that you attacking a shnee could have bad repercusions."

I narrow my eyes at him, " I was also standing up for a shnee if I recall. I have a general feeling that even if her father heard about this he would smile that I protected his precious heiress and not his daughter who ran away to join the military." he sighed and nodded because he knew I was right.

"very well miss rose you and miss shnee can go I need to talk to these two alone." I nod and walk off.

when I got back down and outside, " damn sis you are getting really good these days. Even weiss had to admit that you kicked her ass." I just smirked and we walked off to the arena.

"come on Yang, weiss and I have a fight to get to after all." she smiles and nodes.


	16. Chapter 16

Doubles round

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for your positive feedback I honestly thought I would get a lot of crap for changing up the qrow v winter thing but I got a lot of encouraging things.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth**

 **Ruby's pov**

While watching the CFVY fight against the dark maidens I saw coco and her partner fighting against Emerald and Mercury. When Coco was the only one left standing I saw something weird happen. In my silver eye I saw another Yatsuhashi next to coco while another one fell down next to Mercury but in my Blue eye I never saw a thing happen.

Coco got knocked out pretty harshly, "illusions." my whole team looked at me funny along with coco's teammates Velvet and Fox.

"what did you say?" Blake asked

"one of their semblances… its illusions the eye I got from aunt azul didn't see anything that happened. But my silver eye saw what the rest of you saw. A different scene entirely." I replied.

everyone looked at me with wide eyes, especially Velvet seeing as she never learned why one of my eyes changed from silver to blue in a night. " hmmm…. If what you said about them is true as well sis that could be a problem. They could potentially trick anyone into doing anything they wanted." yang said.

 **Timeskip dorm room**

Yang and Qrow were fighting It out in a video game and I was watching. "Rubes your turn."

I just smiled and shook my head, " sorry Yang in this area your superior to me, I'd say that the last time I played a video game was when I was 10." Yang's eyes filled with sadness and she nods her head.

"so Uncle Qrow you were telling us about your newest mission?" Yang asked

"ah that's right I was wandering around a town looking for my target. I figured the easiest way to get a lead was at the local inn. As soon as I walked in I was defeated." I rose an eyebrow at that. "by the length of the Barmaids miniskirt."

a pillow slapped him in the face "you are the worst!" yang shouts.

I just laugh and reply, " I prefer purple skinny jeans uncle qrow but not bad." at this Blake who was in the corner trying to read a book her face suddenly became a deep crimson color.

Looking over at Blake seeing her reaction and the fact that she was wearing purple skinny jeans he put two and two together, "aren't you a little young to be doing those kinds of things Ruby?"

I just shrug my shoulders, " hey unlike you I don't have one night flings. I happen to be in love Uncle. Aunt Azul taught me when she gave me the talk that as long as its done out of love it doesn't matter when it happens or who its between."

Blake's face got even redder if it was possible, " I love you too Rubes."

taking a drink from his flask, " yea that sounds like Azul alright. Well I guess I wont tell Taiyang then. Cant believe you found someone this early in life Ruby you do work fast."

Before I could say anything in response Blake gets up after putting her book down and picks me up, then sets me in her lap. I could smell why too, the door opens and in steps weiss and Winter. " so its you again huh? Care for another match little wolf?" she probably called me wolf in a mocking matter.

I snicker at her, " no im quite comfy in my kittens lap. Maybe you'd like a round with my uncle or my sister." Yang and Winter eyes meet. I could hear it with my hearing Two different hearts skipping beats. My smirk widens into a full fledge smile. " geez Yang I wasn't away we were so alike." only blake and yang got that.

"Hello their who might you be?" winter asked.

"that's MY older sister winter. Weiss I don't mean to be rude but we have a fast approaching I'm going to head to the arena I believe I am going to see how penny is doing." I sneakily slip reservation slip into yang's hand at the last second.

Yang takes a look at it, " trying to get rid of me lil sis?"

"I heard both of your hearts Yang. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, take a chance. Like I said as long as there is love it doesn't matter who is between them or what gender it is." I hold my hand out for Blake but she just smiles and plants a kiss on my lips then shakes her head.

Winter is looking at me in surprise, "just what are you implying little wolf."

My eye twitches at that mocking tone again, " don't play stupid Winter I consider Weiss as a big sister there isn't really much we don't tell each other. I'm well aware that you and I are quiet alike. However you haven't accepted it around anyone else but her. Take what I said to Yang into heart winter." I walk out toward the landing pad.

 **Timeskip arena**

I arrive back at the arena to see Penny wiping the floor with the local bully's team CRDL. Penny won the match without a single problem. Walking toward me she smiles, "salutations friend ruby. It has been a long time."

I smile and wave, " hi penny. How have you been?" after a long talk together penny told me that she wanted to stay in beacon, " if you need any help penny let me know. I am quite skilled with machines." she looks at me surprised and gives me a bone crushing hug.

she thanks me and walks away, an announcement calls for me to enter the arena seeing as we were next. I head down and wait for Weiss. Before she showed up I turn my head over to the pull on my powers. Blue and silver met crimson, all three of them were extremely pissed off and surprised that it was me and not my sister. I snicker at them, "you think you can trick me like this winter? It changes nothing whatsoever." I heard her say. I just shake my head, that's when Weiss came into the arena.

"Ruby these are from atlas. Expect a strong strategic combo." I just smirk at that and point over to them. A man with a trumpet for a weapon and a faunus on roller skates.

"a Shnee teaming up with a faunus I have to say shnee I respect that." the man said. I had seen these guys in action in their previous match so I decided to forgo my usual cape and replaced it with my scarf today so my tail was in full view.

"I agree but the fact that you have a tail and ears is rare." the woman said.

3.2.1. FIGHT.

the woman and I dash forward. With my speed I was capable of keeping pace with her. I pulled on my gloves before the chains could connect to winters rose I flung the chain at her so I could trip her up but she was moving to fast. She dashes at me with blue glowing nunchucks. I had an idea, I dashed over to the water section of the arena. She follows me and swings her nunchucks I dodge at the last second and the ice dust freezes the water all around the area.

OH HO IT SEEMS THAT THE WATER AREA HAS COMPLETELY FROZEN OVER. BAD MISTAKE COMING FROM TEAM ATLAS.

I smirk and decide to break out a new build. I use my powers and form 8 frozen blades that were floating around me. I had replicated penny's blades. I hear from the stands a shout " do your best friend Ruby I know you can use my weapons fully."

OH HO IT SEEMS RUBY ROSE HAS REPLICATED PENNY PELADONNA'S WEAPONS.

I start spinning 2 of the blades at high speed then I throw them towards her they start to cut into the ground as she skated away. While I was attacking I glanced over and saw that Weiss was struggling with the guy who used a trumpet. I stomp my foot and send the ice across all of the sectors the guy slipped up but Weiss's jacket morphed into boots that wouldn't allow her to slip upon the ice. She glanced my way and nods her head. I turn my head back to the girl on skates, with all the ice around she was having trouble staying up on her skates. " Weiss! Ice storm." she nods and sends flint I believe his name was into the roller skate girl. I bring back the ice blades and start twirling them around like I saw penny doing when she fought on the dock. As a blue ball of light formed Weiss formed a rune In front of it. I punch forward and launch the blast. A massive blast of ice shoots out and slams into both flint and his partner they both go flying off the stage and slam into the force field.

AND WE HAVE AN DOUBLE KNOCKOUT BOTH OF TEAM ATLAS ELIMENATED BY BOTH AURA AND RING OUT BY AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF TEAMWORK.

the crowd erupted into cheers, "nice idea ruby. Your taking the solo rounds however." I smile and nod.

"you guys are amazing! It must be so cool to be have two semblances. We should totally party sometime." the woman said.

"not bad shnee just seeing you work so well with a faunus means your nothing like your father. I dig it." flint said. But before I could do anything to else I was tackled by a certain cat.

"that was amazing I wasn't expecting that move. But why is it that you and I don't have a special move like the rest?" blake asked.

" we do kitten but I havent worked out the kinks just yet. I promise it'll come soon." I said as I wrap my arms around her neck. She smiles and kisses me, " besides, with what I have planed with our special move it'll be a lot more powerful if I can manage to use ice to take control of your shadows."

"great job sis, I've got to go though I've got a date to go on." yang waves as she walks away. Weiss looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I just smirk, "of course were gonna follow them Weiss." she smiles. We follow them all throughout their dinner and movie date. All in all at the end of the day it was a decent date. Then I noticed Yang getting a little closer, she planted a kiss on winters lips.

"I had a great time winter I look forward to another date." I hear her say before they part ways.

I smile at that, " well weiss I do believe that the golden flakes have begun to fall." Blake smiles and holds my hand. While weiss is smiling at that.

 **Timeskip beacon courtyard**

we had just gotten back to beacon when Phyrra approaches me, "Ruby can I talk to you alone for a second please?"

"sure Phyrra but I'm taken so I hope your not trying to ask me out." this got a slight chuckle from her. Blake and Weiss walk back up to the dorm, "what's up Phyrra?"

"Ruby I was just offered a chance to become part of a legend that you are already a part of." Phyrra said.

" so that's what Ozpin is doing with half the maidens power." I said

she looks at me in surprise, "your not even gonna deny it?" I just shook my head and explained that if she already knew their was no point in hiding it. "Ruby but what if I wont be the same person when this happens?"

I gave a slight smile, " Phyrra I was in the same position as you were back when I got my powers. My Aunt was the one who passed these powers onto me. I was so sad I ended up absorbing her whole aura into myself. That's why I have a blue eye now instead of two silver eyes." I looked up, "I'm still me Phyrra I just have her memories and knowledge on how to use the powers she gave me." I look at her "if you need help Phyrra, I know how to use these powers better than anyone else around. The memories of amber I have from my aunt tells me she wasn't even aware of how to use her powers to their fullest. I can help you."

she smiles widely at me, "thank you Ruby Its comforting knowing that I wont be alone in this. I plan on doing this, ill come back and we can train together. Thank you ruby." she started to walk off.

"Phyrra wait." I said as she turned around. "for the finals match if you get teamed up with Mercury or emerald be careful. One of them has an illusion semblance, its how they beat coco so easy." she nods her head and asks how I know that. "since my blue eye was given to me by fully fusing my aura with my aunts. Its not affected by the illusion I noticed it during their match." she nods her head again and waves goodbye.

as she vanished from sight I heard, " you've gotten quite strong Ruby."

"hello again Raven what brings you here?"

she appears out of her portal, "still here to offer you a place in my tribe dear."

"maybe sometime later Raven, I have someone here who I wont leave behind sorry." I say as I wave my goodbye to her.

"salutations, friend Ruby. I require your help." I turn and saw penny standing their.

"come with me penny after I upgrade your system a bit your welcome to stay with us."

She turns her head to the side, "do you have a couch or something I can rest on?"

I smile and say, "no penny we have an extra bed. I haven't slept in my bed since blake and I started dating. She smiles at that and nods her head and we head off to my dorm.

after I help fix up penny a little bit and help ensure she's capable of resisting her one weakness in magnets a little bit she lays down in our unused bed and closed her eyes and I climb into bed with Blake and snuggle up to her. She instinctivly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer or so I thought, "I cant sleep without you next to me anymore love, what did you do to me?"

I smile and kiss her real quick, "just means were compatable if our auras call out to each other like that." she smiles and we both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N**

 **I have gotten a few PMs about Myrtenasters upgrade that I mentioned a while back. It was just an increase in dust copasity and a smother rotation system in the handle for the dust chambers.**

 **Thank you to the few people who gave me the idea for Golden flakes ship. It was an amazing idea considering I have yet to see many Yang x winter fanfics.**

 **Follow, favorite and review let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

The new fall maiden

 **A/N**

 **So I have a general idea on how Weiss and Neo hook up a few of you have suggested weiss be paired up with Sun but I don't really see that happening. See right now he has an crush on blake that wont ever be returned. I cant really see a way to make that happen sorry. Good news however Arkos is going to be a real thing in this story guys I know a bunch of us were pissed that when Phyrra finally gets the courage to let Jaune know her feelings she instantly died. I plan to change that, also I feel that even by this point in the story renora is a thing but they cant openly admit it to themselves. Leave a reply and tell me if you want me to make it a thing.**

 **Current confirmed relationships**

 **Ladybug**

 **Golden flakes (Yang x winter)**

 **Arkos**

 **This chapter confirms crosshairs (coco x velvet)**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to monty and roosterteeth**

 **Ruby's pov**

The next day I explained penny's situation to my team which meant telling them that penny wasn't quite human. The reactions varied from shocked on weiss's part to amazed on Yang's part. Blake already knew I don't hide anything form blake these days. Penny wasn't to happy about that but she got over it when my whole team accepted her for what she is.

"Ruby how is it that your helping penny counteract the magnet problem she has?" Weiss asked.

"the only way you could completely negate the effect is to have a polarity of the exact same kind Weiss, then the two forces repel each other instead of attracting it. That should at least help even out a fight in case she ever has to go up against Phyrra whose semblance is polarity." Weiss started at me with wide eyes like I just spoke in ancient greek or something. I crack a smile because even penny and blake were surprised at what I just said," did you guys seriously forget that mission in forever falls were phyrra helped jaune with it?" everyone but penny blinked and looked away telling me yes they did forget. "wonder who I'm gonna be up against this round."

"well sis I hope your ready from what I hear the singles round doesn't change the landscape so you wont have ice. Not that you need it." Yang said.

"Its fine yang I spar with all of you once a day at least and I don't use that on you guys. I should be fine." I said. We all get up including penny and head off to the arena.

"Ruby thank you for your help last night, I wish you could meet father not even he could figure out the magnetic problem I was handling." I just smile and nod. Little did she know I had also upgraded her speech function so she speaks quite a bit more human than she did the day before.

LET US SEE WHO'S KICKING OFF THE SINGLES ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT FOLKS. FOR OUR OPENING MATCH IS MERCURY BLACK OF HAVEN GOING AGAINST RUBY ROSE OF BEACON.

while the stage rose I decided to pull out my newest addition of my arsenal. I reach up and press a button on the back of the necklace I made for the ball. The thing morphed into gauntlets just like Yangs except it was silver and black. "meet black rose mercury." he smirks at that.

"YEAH GO SIS SHOW HIM WHAT TEAM RWBY CAN DO." yang shouted after she saw the gauntlets I havent shown to anyone. Taking a fighting stance we both wait for the count down.

"sure you want to do this kid I don't plan on taking it easy on you." I just smirk and start on the offensive the moment the countdown ends. Judging from what I've seen of Mercury's fighting style it's a lot like yang's but he favors the legs rather than the arms. I threw punch after punch after him and got a few good hits in but he seemed to block most of them with his legs. He then backs of and fires of his long range rounds. I back flip and launch mine as well but he just ran around dodging every single one of them. Then he surrounds the whole ring in his shots, this was a problem for me he charges at me and does a front flip and tries to axe kick me into the ground. I fire off a long range round at close range. It cost me a chunk of my aura but it was effective because it threw him off balance I activate my semblance and dash behind him, kicking at his knees he Is brought down to a single knee. Then all the shots he fired come crashing down on his kneeling form. Every single one of his own attacks come down on him. I stand their waiting for him to get back up but the announcment came.

WHAT A WAY TO START OFF THE SINGLES ROUND MERCURY BLACK HAS BEEN ELIMENATED FROM THE MATCH BY AURA. WHO WOULDVE THOUGHT THAT RUBY WOULD TURN HIS OWN ATTACK AGAINST HIM.

the ring lowered and I began to walk away. "next time bring you're a game mercury. I'm not like that master of yours my life doesn't revolve around my gift."

something felt off all of the sudden though, "theirs not gonna be a next time kid." I turned and closed my silver eye. This wasn't actually happening, so I just dodge to the side and walk away. At the edge of the arena silver and blue met red, I give her the widest smirk I could give because I was right next to her.

"nice try, next time you want to catch me off guard don't alert me to it by touching my tail when you steal my wallet." she looks at me with wide eyes. Yang blake and weiss all met me in the tunnel out of the arena.

" Tell me why I'm not surprised that you have those gauntlets." weiss said.

I just smirk and said, "doesn't matter if its all of us or just me Weiss when I fight I fight with the spirit of the whole team. Blake and I have great acrobatics and utilize an attaching factor to our weapons. Weiss you taught me how to utilize a rapier so I have Frozen rose if need be. Yang and I designed these, their known as black rose." as I said the name of my gauntlets Blake blushed a little. She knew exactly why I called it that. Then Phyrra approached again.

"that was an amazing fight ruby I honestly wasn't expecting you to turn that flurry of bullets of him like that." at that yang laughed and agreed with her.

"I believe it was reckless and stupid. You used up half your aura when you caused that explosion." Weiss scolded. I just smiled and shook my head explaining that with his robotic legs it was the only thing that could have thrown him off balance. Weiss rolled her eyes, "of course you realize his legs are robotic."

"You guys go ahead I have a feeling Phyrra wants to talk to me again."

they wave and head off, "thank you ruby. I wanted to ask you to come with me when I do the transfer. You're the only one that should know what I'll go through." we head off to beacon.

 **Timeskip vault under beacon**

"Alright ms. Nikos are you ready?" she nods unsure of herself.

"Phyrra if you need help while in their think about the most important thing to you right now. Something that you couldn't bare to lose." I told her as I put a hand on ambers container. "you shouldn't have to worry so much, Amber is like my aunt was back in the day. Shes barely clinging to her life, the worst that should happen is you pick up some of her habits." Phyrra nods and climbs into the machine. She starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ms. Rose is this normal?" ironwood asks

"of course its normal, she's literally taking another person into her head. Only reason I didn't scream my head off when I went through this was because 1) it was a voluntary process. And 2) I ended up passing out almost instantly after the process was finished, was out for a few days before…."

"PHYRRA." a voice called out I turn my head over to see a distraught Jaune. The temperature drastically lowered and froze Jaune to the place he was.

"Jaune I know this looks bad but Phyrra is gonna be ok. She's going through the exact same thing I did when my aunt died." for the next half hour I sat and explained the whole situation to him. Then Phyrra stepped out of the machine, " hello phyrra how do you feel?"

She lifted her hand and looked at it, " other than a massive headache…" to which I gave her a glass of milk. She accepts it and downs it in one gulp. "I don't feel any different are we sure it worked?"

"what do you feel when I'm around Phyrra?"

"I don't know it feels like an odd sort of pull towards you like we have something in common."

"then it worked that feeling will rise whenever you are around another maiden. However it may feel a bit more powerful a pull when you meet the woman who took the rest of those powers from amber. Here sit down." we both sat in a lotus position, " now Phyrra right now your powers are dormant inside of you while they settle. What's going to happen to you might be something similar to me. When my aunt transferred her entire aura and the winter maidens power to me I couldn't fully utilize it until my aunts aura fully assimilated with mine, when it happened I had full access to my powers and my left eye turned blue instead of silver. However that doesn't mean you cant just not use it my dear, the power while working a place in your body will begin to build up pressure, being the sharp person you are im sure you figured out how I managed to relieve the buildup of power."

"that's easy ruby that blue glow you channel through you blades right?" I turned my head and gave Jaune a very surprised look.

"Not bad Jaune, yes I channeled a very small amount of my powers out of my blades and with every swing I made the pressure buildup slowly start to lessen. This is what I would recommend you do Phyrra, at least until you become fully capable of accessing your powers without knocking yourself out for days at a time like I did at first." she nods, " meditate like your going to channel your aura through your body, but instead of doing so reach down deep inside of yourself until you find the flame inside. This will be your power core, the power of fall entails heat, fire, cold, some ice, and finally lightning. No offense to Amber but she had no idea how to use her powers properly frankly it was kinda sad."

After a sip of coffee, " pray tell Ms. Rose how would you know this at all?"

"I know every single maiden Ozpin when my aunt was training me we traveled I met all three of the others. Summer is like a big sister to spring and I. Spring I'm afraid had just gone through a transition. Cant say I approve how that happened but the current spring is like a mother to me. She visits me on occasion. The first thing they told me Phyrra is don't be like amber. She is… was.. Sorry a girl who absolutely hated having her powers. She felt that her power was unnatural. Which don't get me wrong it kinda is. She absolutely hated her powers, felt that since she was chosen she was destined to be a hero. However instead of embracing her powers she decided that she wanted to save the world on her own sweat blood and tears. So she neglected the use of her powers, she fought with her staff and dust but she hated to use her powers. As such she never used her powers she never unlocked the full capability of her powers. Phyrra, while these powers aren't like using aura or dust they are now part of you. By following in ambers footsteps you will divide yourself in half, and you will never be able to win a serious fight if you reject that half of yourself."

Qrow takes a swig of his drink, " I'm impressed kiddo you picked all that up from one meeting with Amber and conversation with Summer?" I just nod, "I cared for Amber a great deal but Ruby is right. She got cocky saying she could always resort to her powers as a last resort and lost the ability to utilize her powers fully." I didn't even look at Ozpin I could tell he was looking at the back of my head with a knowing look in his eyes but everyone else was nodding their head.

"Jaune do you want to help Phyrra?" as I saw him nod his head, "then you won't tell anyone about these powers that we have. You're team got a valuable ability like mine but. Unless you are 100% sure you can trust someone they can not know about this, if It gets out the other woman who holds the other part of fall will come for her as well as others who want to claim this power for themselves. You need to protect Phyrra and fight alongside her to help safeguard her new secret."

Goodwich, Ironwood, and Ozpin had a surprised face, " this is true mister ark. The most you can do is help us and Phyrra hide her powers from everyone else." as he said this I noticed a sparkle inside phyrra's left eye.

"Good Phyrra I can see the sparkle of fall in your eye, now push that power into milo and akuo." all heads turned to Phyrra and I, her spear and shield had a very faint orange glow emitting from them. " doing this will allow you to release your power without expending to much aura at once. When doing this my blades produce a freezing effect so it stands to reason yours produces anything between burn, freeze or electricity." she takes a practice swing and electricity sparks from her blade. "good Phyrra but infront of other people who don't know you don't want to have the electricity sparking try again." she swings a few until the obvious signs were gone, " one more thing I'm sure you probably already know, you're powers are going to be tied to your emotions. When I get mad enough the temperature will drop and frost will form." She nods and looks at me with sadness in her eyes, " Phyrra don't worry I'm here to help you learn to control those powers but I cant imagine its going to settle inside of you till after the tournament." she smiles a small smile which only grew when Jaune promised to do whatever he could do to help.

 **Timeskip arena**

I was walking out of the arena with Blakes hand in mine. Phyrra's match went as expected and she won, only when she threw akuo and the power she built up exploded on impact and flung her off the ring. " hello winter."

I turn my head, "fall getting salty that these matches are going so well? I was planning on visiting that… oh what was her name? emerald? Yes Emerald, I was planning on visiting her so she couldn't mess with peoples heads anymore." her eyes flared at that. " if you'll excuse me I've got better things to do than listen to your threats. You want to get my abilities I always stay open to a challenge. But be warned girl I have been training to have these powers since ten." I walk away dragging Blake along with me.

when we got back to the landing pad I saw Velvet, "hey Velvet how's Coco doing?" she looks at us and wraps both of us in her arms.

"Ruby thank you for giving me courage." Velvet says. When she saw our confused faces she continued, "I don't know how coco is doing just yet but seeing you and Blake so open with your feelings even in front of everyone has given me the courage to confess my feelings for her."

I give her a pat between her ears, " Go for it Velvet. If you love her and she loves you back it doesn't matter that your both girls. Love, true love isn't restricted to race gender or age… as long as were talking 11 and up." Velvet smiles at me and Blake and takes off towards the Hospital ship. "come on blake lets go back to the dorm. I have to get my rest if I'm gonna win this tournament for team RWBY.

When we get back into our dorm room Blake picks up a book to read but cant focus on the book because I kept tickling her sides with my tail.

she sighs and puts her book to her side then flips me over so she's straddling my waist, "you know love, I might have to punish you for not allowing me to continue that book."

I smirk at her and fake an afraid face, "oh please Blake don't hut me too much."

Blake smirks and leans down and plants a kiss on my lips while her hand slowly works its way into my pants, " we'll see about that. You have been spending an awful lot of time with other women lately."

 **Jaune & Phyrra's Pov**

walking down to our dorm room with Ren and Nora we stop outside our door. Phyrra pulls her scroll out but before she can unlock the door a noise comes from team RWBY's dorm. "odd Weiss and Yang are saying goodbye to Winter. Jaune said as he got closer when a shout sounds from inside.

"come on Ruby you know you love your punishments for neglecting your girlfriend." blakes voice reaches them.

a massive moan rings out and team JNPR instantly gets red faced, "OH GOD BLAKE, alright I admit it I love it when you do this to me."

Ren clears his throat and a says, "perhaps we should head inside our dorm… that seems like a rather personal time." Team JNPR all red faced enter their dorm and Nora suddenly gets a huge smile on her face.

"well that's some interesting info we just picked up I wonder how long they've been doing the worm?"

"Nora…" ren's couldn't finish that sentence at all.

"ANYWAY guys, Phyrra and I arent supposed to say anything but we need to tell you something.

 **Cinders' pov**

"That little girl thinks she can stop our plan?" said a very infuriated cinder

"I'm sorry Cinder I don't know why neither of those girls were affected by my semblance." Emerald said.

mercury who was doing push ups on the ground said, " I can tell you why the one with the cape is." with and expecting look from Cinder, " her eyes. When her powers settled in her body one eye turned blue. This being the eye formed from her winter maiden powers was capable of seeing through your tricks. She closed her silver eye the moment your illusions started in our match."

"Hmm… I'm gonna go have a meeting with Adam. I expect you two to be ready after the finals match were changing the plan again. If you run into the winter maiden lead her to me. She needs to be dealt with."

 **Rate review and favorite guys, next chapter will be the introduction of Arkos and the next round of the finals.**

 **To those of you who think that I just ruined the invasion by avoiding both of the things that attracted the grimm it will still work out. Just didn't want our favorite chars to be the whole reason it happened in the first place.**


	18. Chapter 18

The championship

 **Ruby pov**

I woke up today feeling refreshed, I looked around trying to remember what happened last night. Then it all came crashing down on me, I smiled slightly and rolled around and kissed blakes cheek. I squirm my way out of blake's arms, hop in the shower and get dressed. Nobody from my dorm was awake yet, since blake and I had a 'early night' so to speak I have no idea how late Yang's date with winter went or when either one of my teammates got in so I let them sleep today. I sneak out of my dorm and head down to the mess hall. I have my cloak on today so it was swaying with the wind.

when I enter the mess hall the chatter and noise immediately quiets down and all eyes find mine. I make it through the line and take a seat with team JNPR. "Good morning Ruby, how are you feeling today?" Nora says with a massive smile on her face

"I'm fine Nora why wouldn't I be?"

a smile widens to near face splitting portions, "oh no reason, we just heard some interesting things last night between you and Blake. I have to say you two seem to drive each other crazy in bed." as I hear that I could feel all the blood rushing up to my face and I was sure my face resembled my old cloak back in my training days.

I was saved the humiliation when Professor Goodwitch came up to our table, "ah miss Nickos, and miss rose I was hoping catch you both today. Due to a few teams yesterday cheating or having foul play you two are the final two contestants for the vital tournament. I am proud to see two fine examples of huntress in training represent beacon. Your final match will be scheduled for tonight at 8pm good luck to both of you today."

I sat their letting the words the teacher spoke to me soak through my brain, "well phyrra." I said after a little while, "it would seem that we get that rematch we've been searching for."

She smiles at me and nods her head, " indeed it does Ruby, don't think that just because you helped me with every thing I have been through lately I'm gonna go easy on you." she finishes up her breakfast and stands to walk out the door. Jaune quickly follows suite and chases after his teammate.

I give a confused look over to Nora and Ren, "is she alright guys? She seemed kinda off today."

Before Nora could even open her mouth Ren says, " I'm sure you would understand love Ruby. Phyrra is trying to build up the courage to confess to Jaune."

I widen my smile, "is that right? Oh Nora," she looks at me with a face full of pancake, "how would you like to assist me in setting a ship sailing?" I could swear her eyes sparkled with delight and nodded her head so fast I swear she had whiplash.

 **Timeskip 630 pm Phyrra & Jaune pov**

Jaune was walking on his way back to his dorm to find Phyrra. He wanted to give her a pre match pick me up. When white an red rose petals were beginning to fall all around him. Jaune noticed a trial of rose petals leading over to an old gazebo he had found earlier on in the year. The closer he got to the thing the more prominent he could hear crying. Running forward he saw a familiar color combination of Red, brown and gold. "Phyrra? Are you ok?"

Phyrra gives a small yelp and jump. She looks up and sees himm "Jaune is that you?"

"Phyrra why are you out her crying? Is the final match this much stress?"

Suddenly a song drifts through the wind, Phyrra looks around, "Jaune what is this music that seems to be drifting on the wind?" then Snowflakes seem to fall gently around the two with each of them making contact seeming to send a very small jolt of electricity wherever the flakes seemed to land seeming to relax both of their muscles.

"Phyrra are you mmph?!" Jaune couldn't finish his sentence as Phyrra's lips seemed to have found his. Time seemed to have fallen away from the world, what seems to have lasted ten years only lasted 10 seconds. Eventually both had to back away from lack of oxygen.

Phyrra's emerald green eyes met Jaune's blue eyes she puts a hand on his cheek, "Jaune. I do believe I may be in love with you."

After another small peck on her cheek she begins to back away out of fear but just as she was about to take off a hand wraps its way around her wrist and pulls her back in, "don't go Phyrra. Not after telling me something like that." he leans in and gives another kiss to Phyrra.

Running through both of the new young couples minds were running, 'thank you Ruby.' unknown to both a white and red cape sending out rose petals and a mop of orange hair stood in a bush not far away. Both girls smiled very widely and high fived before walking away to give the young couple their privacy.

 **Time skip arena**

OH HO FOLKS THIS IS IT THE FINAL MATCH OF THE VYTAL TOURNAMENT. ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE PHYRRA NICKOS THE INVINCIBLE GIRL. At this the whole crowd seems to go wild over the champion. GOING UP AGAINST HER IS MISS RUBY ROSE. BOTH STUDENTS ARE FROM BEACON AND BOTH STUDENTS SEEM TO HAVE A CONSIDERABLE AMOUNT OF TALENT.

when both girls approach the arena both girls stood at ready, winters rose in her scythe form resting on Ruby's shoulder and milo and akuo stood at attention, "alright Phyrra I have been waiting for this match for a very long time. Lets both fight for those we love my dear."

Phyrra smiles, " don't think that just because you and Nora both helped me build up the courage to confess my feelings that im gonna be that grateful. If you want to fight this fight in a test to see which of us harbor stronger feelings I shall gladly do so." both girls take up a battle stance.

THIS IS THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN TWO SKILLED HUNTRESS'S LET US FIND OUT WHO IS BETER THE LONG TIME CHAMPION PHYRRA NICKOS OR BEACONS PRODIGY CHILD RUBY ROSE.

"yea go sis/rubes/love/sweetheart." the rest of team RWBY shouts out along with Taiyang xiao long.

While team JNPR shouts, "go phyrra/leader." while Jaune shouts, "good luck babe do your best."

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **fight!**

both girls dashing forward scythe met shield and spear met scythe. Dashing around Ruby's scythe is dragging on the ground. The ice dust in the chamber seems to be freezing the ground, dashing forward they met in a clash of blades. Both girls held their ground for a time but slowly ruby began to lose groun due to phyrra's polarity readjusting the path of the blade just ever so slightly. Soon enough Ruby was being pushed back an it seemed like it was all over until phyrra was standing on top of the ice, she seems to have forgotten about it. After a few more minutes of sparring the ice seems to have done its job. Phyrra slips up on the ice as the heat that was emitting from her blade seemed to melt the ice. Phyrra ended slipping up the Phyrra saw a slight smirk on Ruby's face. A shot rung out and the back of the scythe met with Phyrra's stomach. Phyrra was sent flying off the arena and landed in a heap on the ground after slamming into the force field.

WE HAVE WINNER FOLKS, AGAINST ALL ODDS RUBY ROSE MANAGED TO USE THE ICE SHE PRODUCED TO SLIP UP PHYRRA NICKOS. WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE TOURNAMENT. RUBY ROSE OF TEAM RWBY FROM BEACON.

The shouts and screams of excitement were so loud every faunus in the stadium had to cover their ears. Once the arena lowered Ruby walked over to Phyrra who had a massive smile on her face holding out her had, "it was a great match Phyrra. I wasn't planning on using that ice in that way. You're an amazing fighter." Phyrra takes my hand and I help her stand up. They both raise their hands above their heads.

NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP FOLKS TWO PEOPLE WHO WERE AT OPPOSITE ENDS NOT SECONDS AGO. NOW SHOWING THAT THEY STAND TOGETHER AS FRIENDS.

A black blur jumped from the arena into Ruby's arms, nuzzling into the cat girls neck, "I fought for you blake. Knowing that you were watching pushed me to improve myself with every single strike."

A slight purr errupts from blakes chest, "well love you fought amazingly." she leaned up and plants a kiss on Ruby's lips.

"way to go sis that was incredible." yang runs up followed up by complements from both Weiss and Taiyang. Both teams were stunned for a second when Ruby wraps Taiyang in a hug that bordered on xiao long crushing.

"I'm sorry daddy. I don't want to fight anymore." Taiyang was stunned. Sure they had talked and were trying to make up for past mistakes, but never before did he think he would hear the word daddy from his youngest daughters lips. A smile forms on his face and he returns the hug in full. It was a heartwarming moment. Ruby then was rewarded with the prize money and the medallion for winning but then a massive nevermore crashes through the forcefield our of nowhere.

then a voice rings out, "your guardians have failed you know that this is the end. Your champion believed she could out play me. Let that mistake ring throughout the world of remnant." then the screen shows the white fang invading throughout vale and beacon along with a ton of grimm. Ruby dashes forward and uses her chains to climb up to the nevermores back and decapitated the thing with one slice of winters rose. Everyone was stunned at what was happening.

Ruby stands up and shouts at the top of her lungs, "fellow students. This is the day we've been training for. I for one am going to fight back! Don't let your fear control you, we are the new guardians." this speech seems to have inspired the rest of the four kingdoms students into action as a ton of lockers were suddenly crashing into the ground. Once everyone was armed Ruby shouted out, "LETS GO!" the only person who stayed right by ruby's side at first was penny.

"Friend Ruby allow me to help I'm combat ready." she holds up her fist. Ruby smiled and bumped her fist and they both dashed into the mix taking down white fang and grimm alike.

 **A/N**

 **were getting ever so close to the much loved Ruby vs. Cinder. I plan on introducing Weisscream next chapter. I hope the arkos scene was nice for those of you wondering how they did that I had Nora in a way fuse her semblance with electricity into rubies speed so her petals let out a slight electric sensation that relaxed the muscles.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to Monty and Roosterteeth.**

 **I hope you don't mind the anti climatic fight between ruby and phyrra it's the only way I could think of ruby wining with phyrra being able to manipulate metal and throw off ruby's swing.**


	19. Chapter 19

The beginning of the end

 **A/N**

 **So this chapter the white fang attack start and Weiss and Neo meet face to face for the first time.**

 **Now I've had a bunch of requests to keep Roman alive, I agree while I laughed really hard at how he died I hated that he died at all. He was a very good bad guy.**

 **This chapter will be mainly focused on Weiss, sorry guys your gonna have to wait a little longer for the Ruby vs cinder fight. I've got to figure out a valid reason for her being strong enough to match ruby only having half of the Fall maidens power.**

 **I don't own RWBY that honor goes to Monty and roosterteethe.**

At first the invasion seemed like it wasn't going to work team RWBY and team JNPR were all fighting side by side but then the robot army turned on everyone. The fact that the entire army was controlled by a single spot was stupid. "Weiss, we need to get up to that ship so that we can stop the robot army."

Weiss looked at her leader and nodded, pulling out her scroll she called for her locker and hopped on top of the locker. The locker launched off after Weiss and Ruby secured themselves flying toward the ship. However just as the locker was getting close it started to malfunction and fall. Ruby grabbed ahold of weiss and flames shot out of her eyes. The duo steadily started to get closer to the ship when they finally landed ruby kneeled down for a quick breather after having used up so much energy.

"well well well, if it isn't the white duo." looking up Their stood Roman torchwick and the girl who had pink and brown hair and eyes. "what do you two think you are doing up here? Shouldn't you be protecting that school of yours" ruby dashed forward swinging both blades of winters rose. While Weiss dashed at Neo, ruby swung around and torchwick blocked both hits. The fight continued at a stalemate for a long while until Ruby tripped Roman up with the chains attached to her blades.

As roman stood back up he didn't have his weapon anymore, "you think you can beat me kid? The whole reason I'm doing this is to do what I do best. Lie. Cheat. Steal. And survive. Then a massive glyph appeared above both Ruby and Roman collapsed. Above them a glyph had stopped a giant grimm from swooping down and taking both of them unaware.

"you know for a big shot championship winner you sure weren't paying attention to your surroundings." Ruby looked over at Weiss who was slightly flushed. She turned around and saw the girl who was recently revealed as Neo, she stood their with a smile on her face looking like the entire world was insignificant at this point.

with a slight smirk, " managed to tame you opponent I see weiss." with a small huff weiss raised her myrtenaster at romans neck. "its over Roman, give up."

with a smirk he kicked out and knocked ruby off the ship, then he pulled out a red button from his shirt dashing forward he grabbed the parasol from neo's still dazed form and jumped. "always have a backup plan kids." pushing his button the ship started to explode, these explosions seemed to have knocked Neo out of her stupor and saw what was happening.

Weiss ran up to Neo, "looks like this might be it. I was hoping to pull you out of this mute act you seem insistant on."

Cupping Weiss's cheek Neo let out a slow very quiet, "don't worry Snowflake. I wont let you die. Not after that kiss you surprised me with." as though she hadn't used her voice in a very long time." all of the sudden their world shattered and they found that they were on the ground. Neo had her parasol in hand and Roman was knocked out underneath Neo's heels. Then Ruby came flying down with a chain wrapped around a tree branch. She flew passed Weiss and landed on her backside with a huff. Then a bunch of paladins started to advance onto the girls. Velvet and Coco seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"hey their champ. Velvet tells me you're the reason she built up enough courage to ask me out, I guess that means we owe you one." with a nod at velvet a blue beam of light shot out and suddenly velvet was holding a holographic scythe form of winters rose. After a few minutes velvet was knocked back and weiss felt a pressure build up in her gut. Suddenly a giant white sword exploded out of the glyph right infront of her. The ghostly blade seemed to cut straight through the paladins. Just as the last paladin went down the top of beacon tower exploded and a giant Grimm dragon flew straight for the tower.

Weiss raises myrtenaster and a bunch of glyphs appeared along side of the tower "go ruby you've got this." dashing forward while at the same time transforming winters rose she shot a bullet into the ground and launched up. Using her semblance Ruby dashed up the tower with the assistance of her semblance. Launching up she landed on the ground and she saw the girl, Cinder standing their petting the Grimm dragon.

"Hello their winter, you've destroyed my plans on multiple occasions, I think its time I payed you back for that one." with a snap of her fingers a blade made of glass and dust seemed to come from nowhere. "shall we get this done? My master wants your powers very badly.

 **To be continued….**

 **Next chapter you get to see the long awaited Cinder VS Ruby as well as some flashbacks to why Weiss and Neo were so close in this chapter**

 **Follow favorite and review let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

The rise of beacon

Monday, March 26, 2018

6:05 AM

A/N

 **I'm sorry everyone I know its been a very long time since I've updated this story. I was experiencing writers block. This will be the final chapter of the last wolf faunus, I want to start another RWBY fanfic, this one will be a dark Ruby fanfic. I want to make it a Cinder x Ruby fanfic, I'm looking for any ideas you would want in such a story. I also want to continue my Harry potter story, if you haven't read it id recommend doing so if your into harmony stories. Its still fairly new so I am open to ideas. I also just had an idea for High school DxD so I plan on uploading something for that in time not for awhile though.**

 **I am not Monty and I don't work for rooster teeth so I don't own the show.**

Silver and blue met orange, Cinder stared at Ruby both brandishing duel wield swords. "Was this all worth the death and destruction you have reaped?" without even saying a word more both eyes on Ruby erupted into blue flames and one eye of cinder erupted into orange flames. Both girls just dashed forward and clashed swinging swords at each other.

On the ground the fighting was winding down Blake panting heavily standing along side Yang who had nearly lost an arm fighting Adam. They looked down at the lifeless eyes of the man who was once Blake's partner. Blake was standing their and Yang could see a clear pain in her eyes. "Blake I know he was your partner, and your ex but you have to stand tall for Ruby. If your not serious about my sister and wanna run off without her. If you do that you had better not let me see you again, I may not have been the ideal sister for her but I have been trying to make up for the mistakes I have made in the past. It's why I love how you and her interact, I have never seen her smile as much she with you. Please Blake don't run from her it would destroy her."

"Yang because of me this is all possible. He only resorted to this after I left the white fang, because of that you nearly lost and arm Yang. If I stay around then Ruby will experience the same fortune."

"Blake its BECAUSE of Ruby that I never lost my arm. The stuff she made for us is what saved our lives. She wasn't like this until she hooked up with you that she started to take off as a leader. We became the top team in beacon because of her drive to make us better as a team. Were not even partners and we just worked together to take down the leader of the white fang with only one major injury that could have happened, but Ruby not even being her protected us by giving us this secret fifth team mate that saved my arm." Blake looked at her Girlfriends older sister and nodded her head, she was right Blake wanted to be with Ruby. Only ruby could save Blake from drowning in he sorrow.

Suddenly a large explosion sounded, Blake and Yang looked up and saw a blue and orange streak in the sky. The explosion rose again every time the two met. Then they landed on the ground and kicked up a ton of dust. "Yang, Blake what's going on?" Phyrra and Jaune came up holding hands, Yang smirked and was about to say something but was interrupted by Blake who gasped.

When the dust settled it showed Ruby and Cinder with flames shooting out of their eyes. They dashed at one another and clashed their swords together. With each swing Cinders blade would shatter and she'd make another one. Ruby took the second of time it took her to form the blade to blast her with a massive blast of ice. Cinder collapsed on the ground, "NO NO NO I CANT LOSE I WONT LOSE I WAS PROMISED BETTER THINGS." Cinder started to scream as she reached out calling for someone named Salem. Suddenly a massive blast of black energy devoured Cinder and began to enter into her body. Miles away the Grimm known as Salem was screaming as she was steadily wearing down into nothing. Her life force was being absorbed into her subordinate through the grimm that she had inside of her body when she took half the Fall maidens power. Salem collapsed on the ground lifeless, her body began to dissolve steadily as her subordinates couldn't believe their eyes. Their queen had just died.

As Cinder began to change a bright orange light flew out of her and into Phyrra who's eyes both errupted into orange flames briefly and faded, leaving Phyrra with one emerald eye and one chocolate brown eye. Like Ruby she had one eye for the person who was absorbed into her to gain the power of a maiden. Cinder on the other hand her skin had become deadly white and her hair grew bones in it. One eye was black and red while the other one was her usual flame orange. "HAHAHA poor silver eyed warrior. Doomed to die at the hands of the queen Grimm. When they dashed at each other again Cinder had gained an upper hand. She was far faster and superior than Ruby in strength. As Ruby was trying to keep up she made a mistake and took a slash to her left arm. Ruby collapsed and was breathing heavily. Just as Cinder was going to deliver her final blow Penny jumped in front of her blade and was launched back. She landed next to Blake and Yang, the slash she delivered sliced her arm off leaving her unable to use her weapons and dangerously vulnerable. Cinder dashed forward and was about to unleash the killing blow on the one who dared to stop her from killing the final silver eyed warrior alive and humanities final hope.

To Ruby everything slowed down to a snails pace and she felt a tightness in her stomach that burst force, "NOOOOO." Cinder stopped and looked back Ruby had a massive silver wing coming from her silver eye that dulled down into silver flames. Ruby stood up one arm hanging useless at her right side but she had a blue flame erupting from her blue eye and a silver flame erupting from her silver eye. Her hair bad transformed completely into silver. Cinder growled at the familiar but unfamiliar feeling. She could feel the power of the silver eye but it was enhanced by the power of the winter maiden. She growled a primal growl and dashed toward her nemesis Ruby lifted her one good arm and slashed. A blinding light erupted and all but Blake and Ruby saw what happened being the only two with enhanced sight to being faunus. Ruby slashed so fast that Cinders head arms and legs all came off her body. The light faded and cinders remains began to dissolve just like a grimm, but a ghost of a woman with white hair and blood red eyes came from her.

"you just don't know when to give up do you Salem? It's time for you to die." a green burst of energy came out and destroyed the girl. Ozpin stood their with his cane raised, "Good job Ruby, while I wasn't expecting the girl to absorb Salem it worked out because Salem is destroyed and we can live in peace. Rest now young Silver eyed maiden." with that Ruby collapsed but before she could land on the ground Blake caught her.

 **Timeskip 17 years later**

Standing in front of beacon was the famous hunter team Ladybug. The red rose stood holding the hand of a little girl with crimson hair and amber eyes that had cat ears and a tail. While the Black rose was holding a black haired girl with silver eyes that had wolf ears and a tail. Ruby and Blake with their youngest twin daughters Aiko and Lilly rose-belladonna, "Mama when are we gonna see Big Sis?" Aiko called out to her fellow crimson haired girl.

"Summer is coming Aiko, she said she would meet us out here."

In the seventeen years that passed since the final battle with Salem Ruby and Blake got married right after graduating beacon. They rapidly became known as Ladybug, the strongest known duo of Huntress. Followed closely by Golden snowflake. Both teams funded and supported by the Shnee dust company and their heads Weiss and Neo Shnee. Neither go out hunting anymore Neo and Weiss run their families company with their adopted daughter and son now attending beacon as well. Yang and Winter were widely known as the second strongest hunter duo. It was a widely known fact that Yang was extremely competitive with her younger sister.

"You have to have patience kitten." as the Golden Snowflake team arrived with their only daughter Ashley, or Ash as she liked to be called. Winter Xiao long had said this. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Yang had said.

"Were here to visit Lucy. She didn't come home for the holidays." Blake spoke up. In the seventeen years since the big fight Blake had also become a famous author and was very popular amongst the teenage girls for her romance novels and the married adults for her more adult based romances. Both children faunus leapt into their aunties arms. While little Ash leapt into Rubies arms, with a smile to each other the began to walk towards beacon all the students stopped and stared with wide eyes at the two strongest teams known in hunter history.

"Mama, mom!" a silver haired girl with a silver eye and an amber eye she also had fox ears. Both members of team ladybug prepared themselves for the Yang style hug their eldest born daughter could dish out. After a few years of being officially Huntress's Blake and Ruby had decided to test new mixtures of dust, the result ended up in Ruby becoming pregnant with Lucy Rose-Belladonna who inherited her great aunts faunus parts due to her having absorbed Azules aura. Then ten years later they did it again and Blake became pregnant with Lilly and Aiko Rose-belladonna. Both of the twin girls took after their black haired mother both showing a strong skill with katana's like their mama. While Lucy was holding a Red and black box on her back hooked to her corset. **(Yes that's right I found an excuse for Ruby to make Crescent Rose.)** Lucy and Ruby had made the weapon she now uses that was later dubbed Crescent rose. The high impact sniper scythe was Lucy's most prized item, other than the cloaks all of the children wear just like their mom. The Rose-Belladonna family and Xiao long family went out to lunch after that and caught up. Ash, Lilly, and Aiko had all become friends who after they became students at beacon 4 years later formed team LEAA with Weiss and Neo's child Emily.

When the Rose Belladonna family returned to their home Ruby took Blakes hand after putting their eleven year old girls down for bed. Pushing Blake down on their bed she leaned forwards and whispered into her wifes bed. "you know since you had two children I feel like to complete our happy little family I may want another one kitten." with a smile Blake pulled out their vial of dust, and after a long night passed out with wide smiles on their faces snuggling into each others arms.

The end

 **Follow favorite and review let me know what you think.**


End file.
